My Missing Piece
by LilyAnneMarie
Summary: She was rich and popular, he was poor and barely ever noticed by anyone outside his social group. But in a horrible twist of fate, what happens when you fall for your opposite?
1. Preface

I didn't expect it.

_I would have never guessed._

He was the poorest boy in the school.

_She was the richest girl in the school._

I never even glanced in his direction.

_I hated her._

But then...

_But then..._

In a horrible twist of fate, I realized I loved him.

_I fell hard for her. Into a deep and passionate love._

But the world was against us. We were like...

_Our kind never usually falls for each other. A boy from the hood and a girl from a gated community. We were like..._

Night and day.

_Night and day._


	2. Party of the Year

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Monday, June 1; 9 am: 132 Hours Before The Incident.**

* * *

"Hey babe!" my boyfriend, Aiden, greeted me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and sloppily kissed my cheek. Ew.

"Hey, Aiden," I said, turning to shove more books into my already crammed locker.

"You look hot," he commented, looking me up and down. I was wearing a plaid red and black mini skirt with a low-cut bright red V-neck and red heels.

"Don't get any ideas," I warned. "You know how I feel about that sort of stuff."

"Come on!" he complained. "We've been together for three months!"

Yes, three horribly awful months. Three months I had to pretend I loved him. Three months I had to tolerate this jerk. Why? Because I'm an asshole. Because I listen to when my moronic friends say "oh you look good together." Because I had to keep up my "image."

I yanked out my Biology book and began walking to class. "Not now, Aiden. I've got to get to class. And so do you."

I quickened my pace and raced down the halls. There was no way I was going to let him follow me.

As I walked into class, my best friend, Demi Hamilton, was passing out invites to her annual end of school party on her parent's private yacht this weekend.

"Hey, bitch!" she teased. "Have an invitation!"

I laughed and took one. "Awesome. Who's coming?"

She gasped dramatically. "Just all of Tulgey high school!"

I read over the invite. She always held these elaborate parties. It was going to be formal, so that meant I'd have to find a new dress this weekend. I was sure my Aunt Alice would take me. Makeup would be no issue at all.

"Well, Renesmee?" she asked. "Are you coming or what?!"

"No duh!" I said. "You don't think I'd miss the party of the year, do you?"

She laughed. "I guess not. Oh my God! Did you see what Melissa Benson wore today?!"

"Yeah, I saw." Poor Melissa. She only wore what she could afford. Not that I would ever admit it to any of my friends. They would laugh, and I would probably be scarred for life.

"That was so tacky!" she said. "I mean, that skirt, and not to mention that God awful shirt! Can we say 'Goodwill?'"

Luckily, Mr. Walker began class.

"See ya," I whispered as she walked back to her seat.

After class, the whole school was buzzing with excitement. As I was walking back to my locker, I bumped into a boy with short black hair. I knew this boy. Jacob Black. The poorest boy in school. He wore torn up jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Sorry!" I said, kneeling to pick up my books.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Reluctantly, he helped me back up.

"Uh, I'm Renesmee Cullen," I said, offering him my hand. He hesitantly shook it.

"Jacob Black."

"So," I said casually. "Are you going to Demi's party Saturday?"

He sighed. "You could say that."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

His face hardened. "None of your business." He stormed off down the halls.

Jeez, I was only trying to be nice! I was defying the status quo, but obviously he wanted to stick to it. Well, that's just fine! I could do that better than anyone in this school! There was a reason our classes avoided each other. And I intended to keep it that way! I stormed off, thinking of insults I could use on this moron the next time I saw him.

* * *

"Great practice!" I yelled at the end of cheer practice. "Don't forget, all of your cheer equipment must be turned in by Friday!"

We all scurried off to the locker room to change. But I waited. He was there, and I didn't expect him to be there. He was sweeping up the gym. I walked over to talk to him.

"Hey," I said. "I didn't know you worked here."

Jacob turned around and glared at me. "I have to. Unlike you, not all of us come from rich families."

I rolled my eyes. "What is your issue?!" I complained. "All I'm trying to do is be nice!"

"Nice?!" he yelled back. "I'm pretty sure you're just being plain obnoxious!"

"Renesmee!" I heard one of my friends call. "Come on!"

I stormed off into the locker room. My friend, Emily Miller, walked up to me.

"So," she asked. "Why were you talking to the poor boy?"

I yanked my shirt on. "Just telling him he missed a spot," I lied.

She giggled. "That would suck having to clean floors. I hear they're so poor, they don't eat dinner every night!"

"Do you actually believe that?" I asked.

She nodded. "It sounds pretty true. I mean, have you seen how he dresses?"

I grabbed my bag and began walking out. "I guess. But everyone has to eat sometime."

"Not them!"

I pretended to laugh. "I guess. Need a ride home?"

She gasped. "No! I have my own car, you know!"

"Yeah, okay," I said. "Well, see you later!"

I skipped off to my jet black porche. It had been a gift from my parents for my 16th birthday. They were going to get me a new one this year, but one car is enough.

I cranked up the radio and sang along with the lyrics.

_When the rimba rhythm starts to play,_

_Dance with me,_

_Make me sway._

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore,_

_Hold me close,_

_Sway me more._

The car ride home was a fairly long one. We lived on the outskirts of town.

"Nessie!" my mom greeted me as I walked through the door.

"Hey, Mom," I said, throwing my bag on the floor.

"Rosa's almost finished with dinner," she said. "Go wash up."

I nodded and walked up the stairs.

Dinner was quiet. I was so angry about Jacob Black, I could barely speak.

"Edward," my mom said to my father. "Did you hear about the big party Nessie's freind Demi is holding?"

My dad stared at me. "Are you going?" he asked.

"It's the party of the year," I said matter-of-factly. "Of course I'm going."

He nodded and continued to pick at his cornish hen.

"I don't feel comfortable with you going," he muttered. "Too many teenagers. Trouble is bound to happen."

I rolled my eyes. "You mean to tell me _you_ never went to a party as a teenager."

He sighed. "I guess you're right. Just be careful."

"I will," I promised. "Daddy, it'll be fine."

"You're right," he agreed. "I'll just have to trust my little girl's judgment."

Trust. Trust is a pretty big word.

**Author's Note: It's short, but I thought I would try something new. What do you think? I like the whole time thing. It's fun :D I was going to post another chapter of BTO, but I REALLY wanted to start this. Don't worry, I haven't given up on BTO though :D**

**_Passions taking over skies, leaving sand behind for them to choke on. _Comments? Reviews? Click that button, dearies!**

**--Lauren :D**


	3. What A Day

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Jacob Black**

**108 Hours before the incident**

* * *

I entered the school preparing for another sucky day. Tuesdays. Ugh.

"Hey!" my friend Leah greeted me.

"Go away," I told her, shoving my head into my locker.

"Jeez!" she said. "Undies on too tight?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Just awaiting my impending doom."

"Saturday?" she asked. I pulled my head out of my locker and nodded.

Her lips pulled into an encouraging smile. "Relax. I'll be there with you. If we're going to die of embarassment, we'll do it together."

I chuckled. "I guess you're right. See you after Spanish."

"Later!" she said. She raced off down the hallway, her dark brown ponytail bobbing up and down.

As I was walking to class, I saw her. Renesmee Cullen. She was standing with group of her friends. Aiden Welsh had his arm wrapped around her waist, his hand rising up her skirt.

"Whoa," she said, leaping backwards. "Uh... I gotta get to class!"

I tried walking faster. Hopefully she wouldn't spot me.

"Hey!"

Oh crap. I turned to see her standing right behind me. Her chocolate brown irises were lit with excitement. A smile brightened up her features. It was a gorgeous smile. Probably the prettiest I had ever seen. Her white teeth glistened beneath her rosy red lips. Was she really this happy to see me? This was more attention than any girl of her status ever gave me. _She_ never even gave me that much attention. Never once had she ever even spit in my direction. What was with the sudden change of heart?

"Hello," I muttered and kept walking forward.

"So, uh, how's it going?" Was she really talking to me?

"Um... good?" She let out a slight laugh.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Just surprised I guess."

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your friends?"

She glanced back towards them. "Uh... I guess..."

I took off down the hallway before she could say another word.

* * *

"Jake! Is that you?" my drunken father called as I walked through the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Billy. It's me."

"Heh!" he croaked. "Are you ready to go?"

I played along with hs hangover. "Sure, sure."

"Where's--Where's Rachel?" he asked.

I ignored his question. Rachel ran away five years ago after being raped by one of my father's friends. She was only sixteen. My father never listened when she tried to tell him. So she just left. She promised to come back for me, but she never did. My father began drinking, and I stayed in Tulgey.

I dropped my school bag in the foyer and headed out to my second job.

"Ey, man!" my neighbor, Victor said as I walked out to my '55 Chevy truck. He sat on his front stoop smoking a joint.

"Hey, Victor," I yelled.

"Johnny!" he called.

"It's Jacob," I corrected him.

"Joey!" he said. "Wanna come have a smoke with me? Or are you still 'drug-free'?" he choked out a laugh.

"No thanks, man," I declined, unlocking the car door.

"No thanks what?" he asked.

Oh yeah. He was most definitely high. I laughed at how silly he sounded.

I pulled up at Phil's House of Chicken and Pizza. Leah was waiting out front for me. "Hey!" she called as I climbed out of my Chevy.

"Yo," I said shoving my keys into my pocket.

"You ready for another day of work?" she asked.

I laughed. "Sure, sure."

We walked over towards the small machine and clocked in. After shoving my apron on, I headed towards a table of little kids. The mom was trying to calm down a little boy who was hitting the other little girl.

"Hello," I said, pulling out a small white notepad. "My name's Jacob. What can I get for you today?"

The mother looked up at me. Her eyes were tired, and dark circles hung beneath them.

"Can we get two large cheese pizzas?" she asked in a rough, scratchy voice.

"I want ice cream!" a little boy complained.

"Well, sweetie, you have to eat your dinner first," she told him.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" he screamed, slamming his tiny fist on the table.

She sighed. "You can have ice cream later."

"NO!" he screamed.

The poor woman looked like she was about to give in.

"Hey, buddy," I said. "How about I get you an extra special toy with your meal?"

Negotiating with a seven year old. Lovely.

His light blue eyes lit up. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise," I said.

He clapped his hands in delight. "YAY!"

I sighed and walked towards the back room to place the order sheet on the hook. Leah was leaning up against the counter laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You're good," she said.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, I didn't think that little kid would give in. Good work! You should really be a lawyer!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. Did you want to hear the kid screeching for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Face it. You really do have a heart."

I stalked off towards another table. She was still laughing as she took another table's order.

At the end of my shift, I began wiping counters. Leah hung her apron up on the coat rack in the back room.

"You comin'?" she asked.

"Yeah, one sec," I said, heading towards the backroom to dump the wipe in the dirty laundry bin.

"Hey!" Vinny, part of the local mofia, called as he burst through the doors. "You got the money?"

I sighed and walked towards the front room. "What money this time Vinny?"

"The money from the jukebox!"

I rolled my eyes. "Barely anybody uses the jukebox anymore. You know that."

He slammed me up onto the counter.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING MONEY!" he yelled, jamming his elbow into my rib.

Leah was pulling on his arm. "LET HIM GO!"

He only dug deeper. "As soon as he gives me the two hundred dollars that's mine, I'll let him go!" he said in his heavy Italian accent.

"I'll--give--you--the--two--hundred--dollars," I said through grunts of pain.

He released me. "Well, go."

I walked towards the cash register and pulled out two hundred dollars in bills.

"It was nice doin' business wit you," he said.

He raced out the door and got into his Italian sportscar. I waited until I heard the squeal of his wheels before I moved.

"Wait!" Leah said. "You can't drive in your condition!"

"Sure I can," I said, gripping my ribs.

"No, you can't," she protested.

"Watch me." I walked out and climbed into my old Chevy. My ribs ached in pain. I leaned my head back against the head rest before heading off down the road.

What a day. Too bad it would only go downhill from here.

**Author's Note: Yup, it's short. But most of it I wrote on my DS because the computer wasn't available. I wrote the last few lines on the computer. Anyhoo, I'm a sucky Jake POV writer. Sorry. Well, I'm sucky at both, but Jake's is worse because I'm a girl! I'm sure at times he sounded like one, too lol. I feel like I've been neglecting this story, and I really like it. Idk why. Anyone gonna watch Spectacular! tonight? I'm not! Lol. It looks dumb. Then again, I might. Idk. It looks extremely stupid. THAT STUPID SONG HAS BEEN PLAYING IN MY HEAD ALL DAY THOUGH! Why don't you break my heart? Make it hurt so bad! DUDE! I WANT IT OUT! But I saw the video for it, and it made me think... why can't everyone bust out into song and dance?**

**_This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now... _Reviews? Comments? Suggestions? Click that button! I really don't want to ruin this one, so please tell me how I'm doing so far!**

**--Lauren :D**


	4. Full of Surprises

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Wednesday, June 3; 3 pm: 78 Hours Before The Incident.**

* * *

My heart raced quicker with each tick of the clock. Last day of school! I hadn't realized my nails were digging into my arm. It felt like the day would never end.

"Hey," Aiden said, walking over to the seat next to me.

"Hello," I said back, not paying attention to anything but the tick of the clock.

_Riing!!! _The bell screeched. Students jumped up and raced out the door.

"Hey, babe," Aiden said, kissing my cheek. Nast-ay.

"Uh, hi," I muttered, slinging my bag over my back and heading out the door. "I thought we said hi earlier."

"Yes, but that was before the bell rang. Now, it's a new day."

Dodo bird.

"I see," I said, trying to make him feel smart. "Well, see ya!"

I raced off down the halls. He ran up and gripped my wrist.

"What's with the bitchiness?" he asked.

I pivoted on my heel to face him. "Excuse me?"

"You've been being a bitch. What's with it?"

"Nothing!" I yelled. "And don't you ever, EVER talk to me like that!"

I yanked my arm away. By now, students were gathering around to see us fight. Fabulous.

"I'll talk to you however I want. You're _my_ girlfriend!"

"Not anymore!" I yelled. "We're through! You're a jerk!" I turned and walked off towards my friends who were watching with shocked faces.

He grabbed my shoulder roughly. "Don't walk away from me!"

I elbowed him in the gut. "What do you call this then?" I stomped off down the halls.

He grabbed me by my dark brown hair. "I said don't walk away!"

I shrieked in pain. "Let go!"

He seemed to get enjoyment from that. He pulled even harder. "You're my bitch! Remember that!"

The pain from getting my hair pulled was bad, but not as bad as the students. They stood and watched. Some were even chanting "Fight, fight!" I sat, feeling completely alone. Until I heard him.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" a voice yelled.

Aiden turned around. "Make me," he challenged.

My eyes widened with shock. The man who I thought hated me was coming to my rescue? What sort of fairytale was this? A sick one. That was for sure. If I were Bell from Beauty and the Beast, I was most definitely getting stuck with Gaston, aka, Aiden.

"Jacob, don't," I warned.

"No!" he said. "I'm not letting this jerk hurt you."

Aiden turned to look at me. "Have you been whorin' around with this poor boy?"

"What? No!" I yelled.

Aiden slapped me across my face. "Don't lie to me!"

I touched the burning spot, in shock that he had just touched me.

"That's it!" Jacob yelled. He ran the short distance across the hall and shoved Aiden into the lockers. I spun across onto the floor. "Don't you ever, EVER touch her!" he warned.

Aiden punched Jacob across his jaw line, but that didn't seem to phase Jacob. Jacob made several hits to the side of Aiden's head. Aiden shoved Jacob to the floor and started beating him repeatedly.

"Whoa," my friend Lisa Mallard said to me, as she ran over to help me. "Two guys fighting over you---one of which you barely even talk to. Nice."

"Yeah," I muttered, my eyes locked on the fight. "Not really... and I should really stop this."

I jumped on Aiden's back. "Break it up!" I called.

He began bucking wildly. I ripped away at his hair.

"I said break it up!"

Aiden shoved me against the back of the lockers. My head collided with the steel, making a loud crack. Before I knew it, I lost conciousness.

* * *

"Renesmee? Renesmee? Are you okay?"

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The walls were white and the curtains a dull gold. Lamps were bolted to the nightstands, and IVs hung from the sides.

"Huh?" I sat up. "Where am I?"

Jacob stood over me, scrutinizing my face. "The hospital. You took a pretty bad blow to the head."

My memory of the previous events was fuzzy. I just remembered... Oh God!

"I'm so sorry!" I began apologizing. "I should have never let you get involved! This is all--"

"Relax," he said, laying me back against the pillows. I realized he was in a hospital gown too.

"How bad are you?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Doctors were worrying you might slip into a coma, and you're asking me how I'm doing?"

I nodded.

He sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm fine. Just a few minor cuts and bruises they want to keep an eye on overnight. They said both of us should be allowed to leave tomorrow." He pushed my hair behind my ears with his hand.

I sighed.

"Worried about your social status?" he asked.

"No," I responded, offended. "How could you think that? You stood up for me, something the rest didn't do."

I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Thank you."

He winced in pain. I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. He was lying, no doubt.

"Come on, you can tell me," I said. "After all, we are friends now, aren't we?"

He stared at me. "Friends?"

"Yeah," I said. "Like go to the movies, grab a bite to eat. You know, friends."

He hesitantly nodded. "I guess---"

"Jake!" a girl's high soprano voice came from the door. "Are you alright?! Why the hell are you standing, and who are you---"

A dark haired girl with light brown skin stood at the door. She gaped at the sight before her.

"Hey, Leah," Jacob greeted her casually. She made a face at him, which apparently he understood. He just ignored it.

"Um," she walked up to me. "I'm Leah Clearwater."

"Renesmee Cullen," I said, holding my hand out to her. She stared at it like I was doing some foreign ritual. I immediately pulled it back in.

Thankfully, the doctor came in, my grandfather, Carlisle Cullen.

"Renesmee!" he called, a hint of relief in his voice. "You're up! We were so worried!"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm okay. Really."

"Okay?" he asked. His thick gray eyebrow burrowed in frustration. He tipped his head back and sniffed. "You could have slipped into a coma! If this boy--" he gestured to Jacob. "--hadn't driven you here so quickly, God knows what may have happened to you!"

I glanced over at Jacob. _He_ had driven me here? Wow, he was just full of surprises, wasn't he?

"Well," he said. "You should be able to be released by tomorrow--both of you. We just need to run some tests."

"So, how bad is Jacob, really?" I asked, glaring at Jacob. He smirked back.

"Well," Grandpa Carlisle said, scratching his gray hair. "Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing major."

I nodded.

"I told you," Jacob said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, come on," Grandpa said, pulling me onto a wheelchair. "Let's go."

Jacob was my hero that day. But little did we know we were in for a lot more than a simple beating.

**Author's Note: I wrote this one really early in the morning, and I'm just now posting it. So ya. But it just comes to show that chivalry never dies :D I hope I didn't slip up and put Jake or Nessie at any point. They're still calling each other "Jacob" and "Renesmee" because they aren't buddy-buddy. But you know. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy! And I haven't even started on another chapter of Accidentally, so I'm doing that right now. And hopefully, over the course of the next week or so, I'll be able to post some picture links on my profile so you can see what some things look like. Maybe. My avatar is who I think of when I think of Jake and Nessie. Debby Ryan and Taylor Lautner. Well, Debby Ryan with a few changes. But she was the closest person I could find. I really want to start posting some of the dresses Nessie has worn in my past few stories. But idk. It depends how close I can get to it.**

****

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight. Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time. I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts. I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out._ Love that song!Reviews? Comments? Click the button, my home dawgs!

--Lauren :D


	5. Jacque

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Jacob Black  
Thursday, June 4; 4 pm; 53 Hours Until The Incident  
**

**

* * *

**

I lay across my bed, my mind racing with thoughts of her. Her beautiful face, those chocolate brown irises, those perfect curls that hung over her shoulders.

_"Come on, you can tell me," she said. "After all, we are friends now, aren't we?"_

_I stared at her. "Friends?"_

_"Yeah," she said. "Like go to the movies, grab a bite to eat. You know, friends."_

_I hesitantly nodded. "I guess---"_  
I glanced out the window. Victor was outside smoking some more pot. Mr. Sanchez was beating his wife. My own father was downstairs drinking away his sorrows... Renesmee shouldn't be exposed to any of this. It wasn't healthy for her--for any of us. If I had to protect her, I had to be able to let her go.  
I leaped back onto my bed and buried my face into my pillows. Why did this have to be so hard? I remembered how she looked yesterday after what that bastard did to her...  
_"Renesmee!" I called upon seeing her crash against the lockers.  
She lay motionless. Vibrant red blood gushed out of the back of her head.  
I shoved the bastard off my back and against the locker. I shoved him into one of the empty open ones. He could die in there. I didn't give a shit.  
I ran to her.  
"Renesmee!" I yelled, brushing my hand across her hair. "No, no, no!"  
I turned to the astonished crowd gathered behind me. "GO GET HELP!" I screamed.  
Demi Hamilton raced up next to me. "What happened?" she asked.  
"Aiden, that bastard, shoved her into the lockers!"  
"Renesmee, sweetie," she cooed. "I need you to hang in there."  
Renesmee lay still. My heart raced, and I thought I might barf. What if I lost her? What if she left my life... because of me?  
"J-Jacob," Renesmee whispered.  
My eyes widened. Had she just said my name?  
"Yes?" I asked, brushing her hair back with my hand.  
"Th-thank you," she whispered.  
Thank you? She was _thanking_ me?  
Blood drizzled down the side of her mouth. I wiped it off with my sleeve.  
_Don't leave me,_ I thought.  
She lay her head back against the locker, unconscious again.  
"I can't wait any longer," I said to Demi.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I'm taking her to the hospital by myself."  
"Are you crazy?" she asked. "She could die without the proper medical tools!"  
"She'll die if we wait any longer!" I shot back, lifting Renesmee up bridal style and strode off down the halls towards my car._

I pressed my pillow to my face. Maybe with enough force, it could kill me. Or maybe it would just make me uncomfortable.  
_Living my life in a slow hell.  
Different girl every night at the hotel.  
I haven't seen the sun shine in three damn days...  
_I glanced over to see my alarm clock singing. Work. Again. Damnit.  
I crawled out of bed and grabbed my keys.  
"Ey, Georgie!" Victor, who was high as a kite, called.  
"Hi, Victor," I muttered, shoving the key into the key slot.  
"You---You come here," he stuttered, gesturing me over with his hand.  
I walked over towards where the fences met. "What's up?" I asked.  
"Uh...," he stared at me. "What?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Never mind."  
"So, how's the girlfriend?" he asked.  
"What?!" I asked, shocked. Did he mean Renesmee?  
"You know, Lila!" he said, letting out a strained laugh.  
I sighed. "It's Leah, and she's not my girlfriend."  
"Then can she be mine?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning. Eww. I couldn't picture poor Leah with this guy. He always wore baggy, ripped up jeans, and the same greasy white tank top. His hair looked like it hadn't been washed in the last six years, and his teeth could use a good brushing.  
"I don't know, man," I said. "Leah likes her guys to be... clean. As in, no drugs." I glanced down at the joint in his hand.  
He opened his mouth to talk.  
"And sober," I threw in.  
"DAMN IT!" he yelled in frustration. "Well, word on the street is, you saved the Cullen girl."  
I walked away. "See you, Victor."  
"Well, see you, Joshie!" he yelled.  


* * *

"Table three had a spill," Leah said, handing me a mop. "And table seven is all yours."  
I grabbed the mop and walked over towards the mess of fruit punch and diet 7-Up at table three.  
"MOMMY!" a little girl screeched. "I WANT HI-C!"  
"Sweetie," the father said. "They don't have Hi-C here."  
Poor sucker. Kid only screamed louder.  
"I WANT HI-C RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. Her blonde pigtails shook with anger.  
"Hey, sweetie," I said. "What if I got you some Hawaiian Punch? Would that be okay?"  
She glanced at me, her blue orbs full of excitement.  
"Really?" she asked.  
I nodded.  
"Can I come with?" she asked.  
I glanced at her parents. They nodded.  
"Come on," I said, scooping her up.  
She giggled with glee. "YAY!"  
I took her to the back room and pulled down a pink sippy cup.  
"Do you want to help pour it?" I asked.  
She nodded.  
I grabbed her tiny hands and placed them underneath mine. Then, we poured the liquid into the container.  
"Good job," I said, patting her on her head.  
She giggled.  
I scooped her back up and brought her back to her table.  
"I should let you know your daughter poured this all by herself," I informed the parents.  
They smiled. "Thank you so much," the father said.  
"No problem."  
I sauntered. off towards table seven, which Leah had said was all mine. That's when I saw her. Those brown locks. Those chocolate colored irises. Oh. Shit.  
"Jacob," Renesmee said, standing up to greet me.  
"Hey," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "What are you doing on this part of town?"  
"Leah said you worked here, and I figured I'd stop by and say hi... I hope that was alright," she said.  
I grinned. "Sure."  
Then the memories of the other night came flooding into my head.  
"Uh... we should get out of here," I said, grabbing her wrist. "Let me just tell someone---"  
"Why?" she asked.  
"It's... well... just... This is hardly the place to talk!" I lied.  
"It's fine," she said. "I don't mind."  
I sighed and lead her back to her table.  
"Oh no," she said, stopping me when I pulled out her chair for her. "I can help. It's fine."  
I laughed. "The richest girl at Tulgey High wants to help out in a dump like this?"  
She rolled her eyes. "I _am_ capable of working, Jacob. I'm not incompetent."  
I held up my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Come on, let's talk to Luke."  
I headed off towards the kitchen.  
"Who's Luke?" she asked, keeping pace with me.  
"Owner slash chef," I replied, standing at the window to the kitchen.  
"Luke!" I called through it.  
"Yeah," he called in his heavy Spanish accent.  
"I have a friend--Renesmee Cullen-- she wants to help. What can she do?"  
He peaked out through the window, his dark brown eyebrow raised. "Cullen?"  
"Yes, sir," Renesmee said in her usually perky tone. "That's me!"  
Luke glanced once at me then back at her. "Uh... go wait tables or something."  
She nodded and grabbed a nearby apron. I followed her out the door.  
"Wanna make this fun?" I asked.  
She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "How so?" she asked.  
"Well, let's see who can get the most tips. Loser has to do whatever the winner chooses."  
She nodded. "Okay! Let's go!"  
She raced off towards one table and I went to another.

* * *

"No way!" she gasped. "You're lying!"  
"Nope," I said, popping the "p." "You can even check."  
"I believe you. It's just... wow!"  
"Yup," I grinned. "Well, you could have gotten as much, I mean guys were all over you. But you spilled so many drinks on people!"  
She shot me a dirty glare. "I didn't know drinks were so... you know, easy to spill."  
I laughed. "Klutz."  
"Well, what are you going to make me do?" she asked.  
I pressed my finger up against my chin. "Not sure yet. I'm sure I'll think of something eventually."  
She giggled. "Eventually. Okay."  
"WHERE'S THE MONEY?" Vinny asked, bursting through the doors. Damn. It.  
"Vinny, what the hell? How many times do I have to tell you no one uses the jukebox?" I yelled, heading towards the cash register. Luke was going to kill me, if Vinny didn't first.  
Vinny seemed to notice Renesmee and looked her up and down. "You know," he said. "There are other forms of payment."  
"No," I said, handing him the two hundred dollars. "This will do."  
He glared at me. Then he ran his finger across Renesmee's jaw line. "What's your name, doll?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Get the hell away from me."  
He laughed. "You'll come around."  
She crossed her arms across her chest. "No, I don't think I will."  
He nodded. "Sure," he said sarcastically. "Just remember, when you want to be with one of the richest men in Tulgey, when you want a hint of danger in your life, call me."  
"Don't count on it," she muttered.  
He laughed and walked out the door.  
"Who the hell was he?" she asked once he was gone.  
"Vinny, part of the local mob."  
She nodded.  
"I bet you're scared." I said.  
She stared me intensely in the eyes. I was shocked by the pull I felt towards her.  
"No," she said honestly.  
I brushed my hand across her cheek and moved in towards her. We were so close...  
"Jake, you ready to--- Oh!" Leah said, shock written all over her face. "Sorry!"  
She raced out the doors giggling.  
Renesmee's face was bright red.  
"Um... I should probably go," she said, racing out the door. I heard the silent purr of her engine, and then she was gone.  
I walked out to my old Chevy and started the engine. It roared and then groaned. I drove home, listening to the crackle of what was supposed to be the radio.  
"Ey, Jabari!" Victor called. Jabari?  
I spun around. "Yeah, Victor?"  
He stared at me. "Victor?"  
I sighed. "No, your name is Jacque. Now, what do you need, Jacque?"  
"You know Jamal, if you don't try, you'll never know," he said.  
I stared at him. This intoxicated moronic dumbass actually made sense for once, even if he didn't mean to. "You're right, Victor. You're absolutely right."  
I turned to climb through my window, not feeling like dealing with Billy.  
"What?" he asked. "I thought I was Jacque!"  
I nodded. "So true, Jacque. So true."  
I sighed. Renesmee. If I didn't try, I'll never know.  
**Author's Note: Lol, I love Victor... I mean Jacque! He's so high, it's cra-zy! I think after the incident I may try a chapter or so in third person POV. But you know. Idk. In the month or so I've been writing FF, I've never written in third person. But I'll try. So, funny story. I started writing Accidentally, but then I had it on the Fanfiction site under my documents and it wouldn't let me log in so I just figured I would write another MMP. But I started over anyway so it really didn't matter... So you know how I'm obsessed with music? Well, I think I want to do a few short stories based on songs. I already have a few in mind, but the one I already wrote is Fearless by Taylor Swift. I may even use Edward and Bella for some instead of Jacob and Nessie. But you know. Depends. If they're not oneshots, they'll be short short stories. Like only a few chapters. Speaking of music, I have a playlist up of songs that relate to BTO on my profile. Keep checking in for extra stuff, like some of the ideas I have for stories! But you guys are so sweet! I almost started crying while reading reviews! They're just so nice and well written! Maybe I'm just emotional, but I love you guys! Okay, done rambling.  
Accidentally next, I swear!  
_Lost and insecure. You found me, you found me. Lyin' on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late. You found me, you found me... _You shall click the button! Lolz**  
**--Lauren :D**


	6. Drinks, Rapes, and Shipwrecks

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Saturday June 6; 7 pm; 3 Hours Until The Incident**

* * *

I made another examination of my outfit in the mirror. I let my loose, dark curls hang over my shoulders. Since Demi changed her mind last minute and wanted her party to be a cocktail party (without the alcohol... or at least that's what she had told her parents), Aunt Alice had pulled a few strings and had one of the most exclusive designers whip up a dress for me. It was a crisp white with a large black ribbon around the stomach. I slipped on my strappy black heels and headed out the door with my bag. Demi also decided she wanted it to be a weekend cruise type thing. Whoo. We were leaving port at 8. No parental supervision.

"Renesmee!" Demi yelled as I walked onto the massive yacht. Okay, more like a cruise ship with as many rooms as it had. She wore a short, electric blue dress with gold straps.

"Demi!" I said, running up towards her.

"May I take your bags?"

It was that girl, Leah Clearwater again. Hmm. I didn't know she was working here.

"Yes, please," I said handing them to her.

She handed me a small blue card. "Room 206." she informed me coldly.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Well, you're alive!" Demi said, grabbing my hand and making me pivot.

I laughed. "Yeah. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for---"

"You want a drink?" she interrupted me, pulling me towards the open bar. I looked at the array of alcohol behind the counter. In the very, very corner was the juice her parents provided.

"I'll just have some apple cider," I said, pointing to the juice section.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the corner. "You're such a goody two shoes!" She yanked down the jug and started pouring it into a wine glass. "Here. Just so people think you're drinking something."

She walked over and poured herself a martini.

"Don't get drunk tonight," I warned her.

She "pfft'ed" me. "I won't, I won't. I promise!"

"No bartender?" I asked, surprised.

She laughed. "You know me better than that! He'll be here---"

"Demi!"

"Right now!" she said, hopping up.

Wait. I knew that voice... Dear God!

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized.

"It's fine. I'll let you go since you saved Renesmee," Demi said.

He turned to look at me. A sheepish smile crossed his face.

"H-hi Jacob," I mumbled, staring at my shoes. The glass of apple cider shook in my hands.

"Hey, Renesmee," he said confidently. I turned up to look at him.

How could he act so naturally?! After last night... maybe I was making something out of nothing. Maybe I just need to relax. Tonight was going to be my night. I was going to relax and have a good time!

By 8, everyone had arrived and we were leaving port. I made my way through the crowd to the drinks stand. Aiden had showed up uninvited. But, as much as I wanted to, we coiuldn't shove him overboard.

"Martini please," I said to Jacob, hunching over the table.

He pulled out a wine glass and filled it halfway. "I didn't know you drank."

"I didn't... until now," I muttered, grabbing the glass. Hesitantly, I took a sip. "Oh God! This takes like shit!"

He chuckled. "It all does."

"So what brings you here?" I asked, pushing the martini aside.

"Work," he said simply.

"As a bartender?"

"Well, we don't all get a brand new porche every year," he joked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you have to work for your money. Go get me some more apple cider," I said.

He grabbed the jug and began pouring. "Do you want a bendy straw?" he asked mockingly.

"Yes, yes I would," I replied mockingly.

He pulled out a small green bendy straw and plopped it in.

"Thanks," I laughed. "When's your break?"

He stared at me like I just spoke German. "I don't know. Why?"

I walked to the other side of the bar and grabbed his wrist. "Come on," I said, yanking him towards the dance floor. He immediately saw what I was doing.

"I don't think so," he said, resisting my tug.

"Come on," I urged. "Live a little!"

He sighed and followed me reluctantly.

He began to twirl me as I laughed.

"WHOO!" I heard a girl scream. "YEAH!"

Oh God. Demi was drunk.

"Excuse me," I said. I raced over to Demi who was spinning around in the center of the room.

"Demi," I said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the deck. "You told me you wouldn't do this!"

She looked at me, her eyes rolling back in her head. "Do what?"

"Demi!" I yelled.

She laughed. "You need to... you need to chill. I saw you were practically getting it on with Mr. Bartender over there."

I blushed. "No," I lied.

"Renesmee!" Jacob said, walking up to me.

"Hey there Mr. Bartender, what's it like in New York City?" Demi sang. I rolled my eyes.

"She's drunk," I informed him.

"I can see that," he said.

Demi held her hand over her mouth and ran to the edge to barf.

"Demi," I said, holding back her hair. "You really need to stop the drinking! Ugh, who am I kidding? I'll be back with a towel. Jacob" I said, turning to him. "Watch her."

I began to climb the stairs up to my room as Demi began her second verse of "Hey There Mr. Bartender." Ha. Silly drunk. I raced up the stairs faster and slid my key in the slot.

"Renesmee," a hauntingly creepy voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Aiden standing behind me. An ear-piercing scream escaped my lips.

"Leave me alone," I warned him, though it sounded rather shaky.

"Not until we talk," he said, shoving me into the room. The door still hung open.

"No," I refused. "There's nothing to talk about."

He shoved me against the wall. "Yes, there is."

"Help!" I screamed. He clamped his hand down across my mouth.

"Don't. Scream."

He brushed his lips against my collar bone, placing kisses here and there. I cried out for help. But no one could hear me. I was going to be raped, and no one cared. No one cared. As usual. The only peeople who could hear me were Jacob and Demi, and they were too busy listening to the sound of Demi's puking. Lovely.

"Please," I begged, my voice muffled. "Don't do this."

He stopped and looked up at me. "And why not?"

Jacob burst through the door. My knight in shining armor. Again.

"Don't touch her!"

Aiden shoved me to the side. I slid behind the bed.

Jacob couldn't do this again. He couldn't fight. Not for _me_.

"No!" I cried. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, a portable lamp, and slammed it into the side of Aiden's head. He collapsed to the ground in agony, not moving. But I didn't give a shit. Taking Jacob's hand, I raced down the stairs. The massive clock on the deck began ringing nine times telling it was 9 pm. Suddenly, flashes of red light lit up the floor.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship." an automatic voice rang.

People screamed as they shoved towards the door. My mind was racing so fast, I didn't know what to do. But Jacob's strong arms picked me up and he set me into a motorized life boat. We took off, heading deep out to sea, leaving the sinking ship behind us. Whether the rest would make it out was beyond us. Whether _we_ would make it out we weren't sure. Yet, I felt safe... and perfectly whole.

**Author's Note: Cra-zy! Yeah, a bit strange for it to be a shipwreck. But you know. I'm not the best writer. Anyhoo, I have a poll up on my profile, so go check it out! Also, I had another idea for a story that I think would be kinda fun. It actually came from a dream I had a few nights ago. So I decided I would create a story out of it! There's still no title for it, but I was thinking about using another Maroon 5 song. Idk. Did anyone go to see the new JB movie? I didn't! Lol. I only like their songs, like Video Girl down below. But they're kinda... gay... DAMN! I just put myself in danger of girls with JB Syndrome! MURRRDERRR!!!**

**Thanks to all my readers! You guys are awesome! I just thought I'd remind you!**

**_Video girl rocked my world for a whole two seconds and now I know I'm not about to be another victim. Get out of my face! Get out of my space! Get some class and kiss the past! 'Cause I'm not about to be another victim of the video girl syndrome. _Ha, I love that song. Reviews? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	7. Peninsula

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Tulgey P.D.**

**Sunday, June 7; 9:17 am**

* * *

Bella and Edward Cullen entered the police station, Bella's head buried in Edward's chest. Her usually flawless hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Tears rained down the side of her face, as they had been since 2 am. Her usual prada outfit was replaced with a pair of jeans and a baggy T-shirt. Edward brushed her messy hair with his fingers. Though he didn't show it, he felt dead on the inside. His little girl was gone. Missing. And it's because he didn't trust his first instinct.

"We're the Cullens," Bella said to the officer at the front desk. "We're the parents of the... missing... Renesmee Cullen."

The officer nodded and tipped his midnight black cap. "Very sorry about your daughter. I'm Officer Miller. Please, come with me." He gestured towards the back room.

They followed him to a tiled room with one way mirrors. Demi sat, her head in her hands, on one side of the shiny silver metal table in the center of the room. A few tears managed to leave her eyes. Edward and Bella walked in, disappointed in their daughter's best friend. Their daughter's best friend who they thought of as their second child.

"Do you know this girl?" the Officer Miller asked.

"Yes, Officer," Edward responded. He walked over and sat across from Demi. She peeked up through her wet eyelashes.

"Demi," he said to her when the officer left. "We're very disappointed in you. Alcohol? You were too drunk to realize what happened. Did you hear what happened? Do you even know?"

She nodded, remorse evident in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. I didn't... I didn't know. I didn't think... I'm stupid! Renesmee going missing is--- DAMMIT!" She threw the glass of water sitting on the table at the wall. Glass shattered, leaving its pieces on the floor. Tears poured out of her eyes, more heavily than they had all morning. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! SHE COULD BE ALONE! SHE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW! BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Don't say that," Bella said, walking over and wrapping an arm around the tearful girl. "She's not dead. We'll find her."

"Demi," Edward said in a serious voice. "I want you to tell me what you remember."

Demi pressed a delicate finger against the bottom of her chin, thinking hard. "Well... I remember she went to go get a towel. Then... Jacob took off to go find her. He said she was in danger. There was some shattering---glass, I believe. Then... the alarms went off. They hopped into one of the speedboats, and... then it all goes black. Next thing I remember, I woke up here. And someone told me the ship went down."

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" Edward asked.

Demi nodded.

"Where ever she is," Bella said. "Hopefully, she's safe."

* * *

**Jacob Black**

**Sunday, June 7; 10:03 am**

* * *

Renesmee cried herself to sleep last night. The realization of what just happened didn't kick in for a few minutes. She seemed... sober. Until she looked back at the ship. That's when she began sobbing. It's sad really. But I had nothing to lose, besides Leah. But Leah could take care of herself. She was a strong woman. I knew I could trust her to find a way out.

I wasn't sure how long Renesmee and I sat in that boat. It could have been hours, maybe. I was still unsure about the time when I fell asleep. Next thing I knew, I was lying flat on my back on the warm sand, staring groggily at the cloudless blue sky.

"Andre! Andre!" I heard a little girl yell. "He's moving! He's moving!"

She hovered over me, her blue crystal eyes filled with excitement. She poked at me with a twig. "ANDRE!" she called once more.

"Hey, kid," I said, sitting up. "Don't you know it's rude to poke people with sticks?"

She became flustered as she played with her blond curls. "S-sorry! I just-- I've never seen a dead guy before! Or at least that's what I thought you were! It was just so-- ANDRE!!!"

A short little boy with dark brown hair and forest green eyes, who I assumed to be Andre, came over to stare at me. "No. Way."

"Way!" the little girl yelled.

He grabbed her stick and began poking at me. Damn. What was it with little kids and poking people with sticks.

"Okay, okay," I said, grabbing the stick. "Enough with that." I chucked it into the foamy blue water.

Then I remembered. Renesmee.

"Renesmee," I yelled, popping up. "Renesmee!" Racing to the edge of the beach, I checked for any sign of our boat.

"She's not here," the little girl said quietly.

"What?!" I exclaimed. My legs felt weak, and I collapsed to the ground. Was she... dead? "W-where is she?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"You see that little cottage over there?" Andre asked, pointing to a small hut. I nodded, unable to speak.

Obviously, that was enough for him. "That's our house... well, our parent's house. They found you two this morning, just lying here. They took her into their care, but obviously didn't care enough to take you in..."

I glanced down at myself. My gray T-shirt was torn to shreds and my black pants, where they weren't ripped, were wrapped with seaweed. I must reek something awful. You couldn't blame them really. Quite frankly, I looked like I just came out of a horror movie.

"Where am I?" I asked the little boy.

The little girl gasped dramatically. "Well, Dole Island, California of course!"

For the first time, I got a view of the land. Pineapple trees grew sky high, bearing their luscious fruit. Small stands were set up on the shore, selling a foamy pineapple treat. Fresh coconuts were also sold near the coast. Villagers walked the shore, peddling their miscellaneous goods. The sky was a cloudless blue, and the sun shone brightly on the white sand. Cerulean blue ocean stretched beyond the eye could see.

"I-island?" I asked, rather shocked. "Like, by itself? Not connected to the rest of the continental US? And who the hell are you?"

The little girl giggled.

"What?" I demanded.

"You said hell!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well," she began. "I'm Malia. And no, that's just the town name. There's a small bridge connecting us to California. We're more of... of a peninsula, if you will."

I nodded. Peninsula. Wow.

"But," Andre said, tossing himself onto the sand and kicking his legs up into the air. "Nobody really goes there except our merchants."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well," he said. "No need. We have everything right here."

True. They had a fine establishment. If you had a choice between staying on a luscious island, or going into a smoggy city, what would you pick?

That's what I thought.

An island. A beautiful, lush island. A chance for something new, to break away from the status quo. I had to do it. Live without regrets right? So what if it may make me an awful person? I was going for my one shot at love.

And that meant keeping the fact that we were connected to the rest of the country away from Renesmee.

**Author's Note: MMM! Yeah, it's a bit far fetched, but I just kinda let my imagination get away with me. Now, I'm not so sure I like where this story is going, but idk. I'll write the next chapter, but idk. Should I continue? You know, it's stuff like this. It sounds right in my head, and even after I post it, but a few days later I'm like "No, I really don't like where this is going." I guess it's just a part of the writing process. Oh, and I did take the name of President Obama's daughter, but I found it fitting. And I also took the name of the pineapple company, Dole, but I couldn't help myself!**

**But check out my other new story "Unprofessional"! It's my GH/Twilight collab, but this time I used Edward and Bella. I deserve a freaking cookie! Oh! Book recommendation! All American Girl by Meg Cabot! I'm reading it, and it's fabulous!**

**_You don't have to call anymore I won't pick up the phone This is the last straw There's nothing left to beg for And you can tell me that you're sorry But I don't believe you baby Like I did - before You're not sorry, no no ohh... _Should I continue? Be honest! Comments? Reviews? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	8. The Fruit Lady

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Tulgey United Hospital**

**Sunday, June 7; 11:03 am**

* * *

Edward Cullen paced anxiously across the waiting room. Bella and Demi watched from their seats. Anger seeped out of every pore in each of their bodies. Perhaps they were all equally angry, but Edward didn't try to hide his. He wanted to kill this bastard. After all, he _was_ the reason his daughter was missing. And to attempt to rape her! If there was any murder more justified in this world, it was the murder of Aiden Welsh.

"Excuse me," a nurse said to the small group. "One of you may enter."

"I'll go," Demi whispered.

Edward looked up at her, surprise in his eyes. "No, let me. I'm going to kill that---"

"Edward," Bella soothed him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to Demi. Let her go."

Edward ran his fingers through his spiky copper hair, but agreed. Demi silently made her way into the room. In replacement of her usual couture, she wore ripped jeans and a simple gray tee. Her light brown hair hung over her shoulders--messy and frizzy, of course. She walked over and sat in the chair next to Aiden. A clean white bandage was wrapped around his head where Renesmee hit him with the lamp. He was asleep, the way she wanted him to stay. Well, a permanent sleep. Dirt nap, pushing daisies, whatever you want to call it, she wanted him dead. Angry tears were brimming in her eyes. Hatred was evident in her glare.

"You're a bastard," she muttered through clenched teeth. "You tried to rape my best friend. _Rape_ her! Obviously, we were wrong to tell her that you two made a lovely couple. Because Renesmee is too good for you."

He lay motionless. The monitor above his head beeped steadily. Too bad. Too bad it wouldn't flat line. Too bad the oxygen tubes running up his nose wouldn't break. Demi's day would get a whole lot better.

She swallowed hard, her glare still fixed on the bastard's face. "I hope you rot," she said. "You're a poor excuse for a man. I hope you die. It's what you deserve for being such a malevolent human being. If I could rip those stupid tubes from your nose, you would be dead." She let out a small smile. "And that's what you deserve. Death."

She left, hoping--no, praying-- for the death of Aiden Welsh...

...As well as herself...

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Sunday, June 7; 11:23 am**

* * *

I awoke to a pale blue room. Sunlight streamed in through the thin white drapes covering the windows. A slender woman in an orange wrap skirt with a dark red tank top walked in carrying a glass bowl filled with mixed tropical fruit in her delicate sun-burned hands. Her dark brown hair tumbled down her shoulders. The woman gasped and yelled, "Kahoku! Kahoku! She's up!" I jumped at the sudden noise.

"Sorry sweetie," the Fruit Lady apologized, sitting on the edge of my bed. Dimples showed with her warm and inviting smile. "We've just been waiting for you to wake up for hours."

Unable to help myself, I smiled back, though still confused. "Um... ma'am, I'm sorry but... who are you?" I asked the fruit lady.

A laugh like a chorus of bells escaped her lips. "I am Noelani, but you can call me Nolie. We found you washed up early this morning on the shore. We took you in to be taken care of--- you had a nasty gash on your leg."

Suddenly I was aware of the ping of pain that ran up my leg. I looked down to see a clean white piece of cloth wrapped around my thigh. My cocktail dress from the previous night was replaced with a pair of sky blue cotton shorts and a white tank top.

"Well, thank you. But where am I?"

She smiled. "Dole Island."

"Island?!" I leapt out of the bed, not caring about the protest my leg was giving.

"Well... yes," she mumbled.

"Oh no, no, no!" I exclaimed. "Where's Jacob?!"

She pressed her delicate finger to her mouth. "Oh, your friend? He's outside... somewhere--"

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little girl with blond curls came tumbling through the doorway. "Mommy! He's awake! He's awake!"

Nolie chuckled at the little girl. "Hello, sweetie. Where is he?"

"He's outside on the shore. Merchants are giving him free pineapple." The little girl glanced at me then waved. "I'm Malia."

I smiled. "Renesmee."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's a weird name."

"Malia!" her mother scolded.

"No, no," I said with a laugh. "It's fine." I turned to Malia. "You see, I was named after my two grandmothers: Renee and Esme. See? Renesmee."

"Oh." She nodded and then skipped out the door.

"You're daughter's adorable," I commented to Nolie.

She laughed. "I'll let you spend a few hours with her and then tell me how you feel."

I giggled.

Then she said, "I'm not letting you or your friend stay outside for the rest of your stay, so you're more than welcome to stay at our local hotel. You see, my husband, Kahoku, owns it. I would offer to let you stay here, but it's a bit packed..."

"Thanks so much," I exclaimed, pulling the woman into a hug.

"Well," she began. "Would you like a tour of the island? You may need it. Where are you from?"

"Tulgey, Washington," I answered. "It's about an hour west of Seattle."

"Well then you may not need it if you come from a city." She grinned. "No matter, you still may want a view. Come on." We stood up and she lead me outside.

As soon as we stepped out of the comfort of their small cottage, the baking heat smacked me in the face. A beautiful azure ocean stretched out to the horizon beneath the clear blue sky. White sand ran from the ground beneath me down to the shore. Palm trees swayed in the light breeze that tickled everything in its path. Merchants sold fresh fruit and everything you could ever hope for on an island.

An island.

Some place we would probably never get off.

"Renesmee!"

I turned to see Jake running across the sand towards me. A huge smile was spread across his light brown face. Soaking short black hair dripped onto his shirt. His black pants were cut into shorts and he wore a thin white T-shirt that clung to him in just the right places... Ugh! Stop it, Renesmee!

"Jacob," I responded, not being able to help the giant smile spreading across my face.

Then I realized something. I didn't care where we were. I didn't care who we were with. Hell, I didn't even care that Aiden may be dead. All I wanted was him. He made me feel safe. He made me feel secure.

There was no one else in the world I would rather be stranded on an island with than Jacob Black.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! I've been working on Accidentally and then when I began MMP it just became a hectic week. I probably won't be able to get another one of these up until next weekend or later. Sorry! I want to get up another Accidentally or Unprofessional.**

**_I hate this part right here. I hate this part right here. I just can't take these tears. I hate this part right here... _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	9. Nessie

**

* * *

**

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Cullen Residence**

**Sunday, June 7; 11:03 am**

* * *

Demi slouched in her chair in the living room, her hand resting against her chin. It had been twelve hours---twelve hours!--- since the disappearance of her best friend. What if she was injured? What if she was hungry? What if... what if she was dead? Oh! But Demi wouldn't think of such a thing. _Stay positive,_ she reminded herself, _She's fine, she's fine. _Of course, there was no way to know for sure.

"Demi!" Edward called from the kitchen down the hall. Demi leaped up and raced down the halls.

"Any news?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head sadly. "Nothing. But they want you to come down to the station to call a few people from your party in. Questioning, you see."

She nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly, pulling out her cell phone. She began to type her message, but stopped.

"Mr. Cullen," she began.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I-if..." she stumbled upon her words. Then she began again slowly. "If I spend the rest of my life apologizing for how sorry I am, not only to you, but to Renesmee, it won't ever be enough. It won't ever match up to how sorry I am. I feel like a filthy car. I shouldn't have gotten drunk. And now... now I know. Now I know why I shouldn't drink. And I know that I was wrong to encourage Renesmee to go out with Aiden. If I only knew..." She crouched down to the ground, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Demi," Edward said, crouching down next to her. "No one can guess. No one knows the future. You shouldn't be drinking, but we all make mistakes. Renesmee wouldn't want you to be tearing yourself apart for this. It's not your fault, Demi."

"That's the thing," she said quietly. "It is."

* * *

**Jacob Black**

**Sunday, June 7; 11:42 am**

* * *

Her smile was so beautiful. Pearly white teeth glistened underneath her beautiful full lips. The world went blank and all I could see was her. Whoa! Shake it off, Jake! This isn't it... is it? No, of course not. It's moving too fast! I brushed it off, and jogged over towards her, anxious to see her.

"Well, she lives," I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh! What's with the scratches?" She pointed at the scrapes from Malia's stick.

"Kids," I shrugged.

The woman next to her began shouting "Malia! Andre! Get out here!" The boy and girl came tumbling out. After forcing them to apologize, she introduced herself to me as Nolie. Apparently, the little devils were her children. Lovely.

"Well," Nolie said, waving her children off. "We'll let you two show yourselves around." She winked at Renesmee, making her blush. Once Nolie followed her little demons--I mean children-- back into the house, Renesmee and I strode off down the shore, looking around the tiny town.

"Beautiful," she remarked, glancing around at the scenery before us.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "You are."

"What?" she asked, halfway jumping.

"It is," I lied, shrugging it off. Avoiding questions, I picked her up and tossed her into the ocean.

"JACOB!" she shrieked once she popped back up. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I laughed and took off down the shore, her following closely behind. Then a waterfall was dumped over my head. I sputtered and turned to see her standing with a dripping pale.

"This. Means. War." I declared.

"Bring it," she challenged.

I chased her down the shore, both of us running and shouting. There was never a time I had this much fun. Not since I was a child with my mother. She would always take me to the beach as a kid. According to her, it was important to "get in touch with nature." Catching up with her, I picked her up around her stomach and spun her around. Laughter escaped her beautiful lips. She was facing me now, her pink mouth turned up into a smile. We were so close... Ugh! Shake it off Jake! She's a rich girl, and you're bottom of the food chain. That's life. And life sucks.

"Sir!" a vendor called in a Hawaiian accent, running up to us with a cart full of pastel colored daisies. He looked about in his early twenties, and had short blond hair. "Would you like to buy a flower for your girlfriend?" He turned to Renesmee and winked.

"Um," she corrected, a blush creeping up to her cheeks. "I'm not his... girlfriend."

"Oh?" the vendor asked, giving her a quick look up and down. Obviously, he liked what he saw.

Giving her a devilish grin, I pulled her in close to me. "She's my fiance."

The vendor became flustered. "Oh. Sorry! Well... um... She's... um..."

"I'll buy one," I said, pulling a dollar out of my shorts. He took it and quickly handed me one. I gave it to Renesmee, making her smile. She looked beautiful, I had to admit. The vendor walked over as Renesmee and I smiled at each other for a few minutes.

"Poor vendor," she commented at last. "You made him flustered."

"Hey!" I teased. "No one messes with my fiance."

She laughed softly and continued walking down the shore.

"Wait up, Nessie!" I called.

She pivoted on her heel towards me. "What'd you just call me?" she asked.

"Um... Nessie? Why, do you not like it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I do. It's easier to say. Renesmee is a mouthful."

I grinned. "Okay, Nessie."

Smiling, she held her hand out to me. Too quickly, I raced over and took it, making her smile.

_Just friends, just friends._

This is something friends do, right? Leah and I don't do it because Leah's like one of the guys. But sure, some girls _must_ do it with their guy friends. Of course they do. Yeah, sure. We'll go with that.

"Renesmee!" I heard Nolie called. We turned to see her running down the shore, waving a girl's bikini and guy's swim trunks. When she caught up to us, she was breathless. "I... brought... you... these..." She held them out to us and, once we grabbed them, collaped theatrically on the sand.

"Um...," Nessie said, examining her swimsuit. "Thanks. But where are we supposed to change?"

Nolie grabbed Nessie's hand and began to drag her towards a small building a short ways up the shore. It was short and long, but fairly beautiful. Flowers hung by the entrance. Instead of walking in, Nolie handed us a key. "This is your hotel," she explained.

"One room?" Nessie asked.

Nolie shrugged. "Sorry, all booked. Room 103." She gestured to a door.

Nervously, Nessie walked over and slid the key in. I followed her into a large room with a massive red bed and heart shaped jacuzzi in the main room and another small room with a twin sized bed off to the side. A kitchen was in a corner of he main room, along with a table and a bathroom was lined up against the wall. Glancing at the jacuzzi, I began to think things about Renesmee that my mother would probably pop me in the jaw for... It was worth it.

"Um," Nessie said, glancing around. Nolie had walked out without us noticing. "I'll go change."

"Uh," I broke out of my fantasies. "Yeah, you should."

She walked into the bathroom, and I heard a click. I followed suit and walked into the small bedroom towards the back, locking the door, and changed.

This was going to be a long, long day.

**Author's Note: Haha, gotta love Jake. Sorry about how late this is. Long week. But I'm still a bitch for not posting sooner, so sorry to my loyal readers who like this story for some reason that I cannot understand! You can just give me the middle finger and say fuck you if you want. Totally fine with that, lol :D For those of you who don't like "lemons" (apparently that's what the "good times" are called) you don't need to worry. I'm not that daring of a writer. I mean, if they do... you know... nothing will be described. Oh and this is the year of Lauren! That's right! Don't give me that look! It's my year, not yours! Every dog has their day, or year, so get over it! Haha! That's all I gotta say for now. Uh... yeah! Laterz!**

**_Cause i dont know who i am, who i am without you. All i know is that i should... And i dont know if i could stand another hand upon you. All i know is that i should... Cause she will love you more then I could. She who dares to stand where i stood..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	10. Skeletons

**

* * *

**

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Black Residence**

**Monday, June 8; 9:02 am**

* * *

Leah burst through the front door of the Black home. Her drenched hair hung in a mop over her shoulders. A storm raged on outside the doors into the town of Tulgey. Pointing a shaky finger at Billy, she accused "You."

He looked up from his glass bottle of beer. "What?" Words were slurred in his sentence.

"YOUR SON COULD BE DEAD" Leah shrieked. "AND YOU'RE SITTING HERE DRUNK?!"

Billy lay drunk on the filthy couch covered in fast food wrappers and other pieces of crap. "Get out of my house, you little shit."

Leah knelt to the ground, her sobs taking over her.

"Am I the only one who cares?" she asked. "Am I the only one who has gone to the cops?"

Billy stood up and began to scream. "YOU ONLY MISS WHORING AROUND WITH MY SON!" he accused. "YOU DON'T CARE! JAKEY IS SAFE UPSTAIRS WITH MOLLY!"

"MOLLY DIED!" Leah retorted. "YOU DROVE HER AWAY YOU MISERABLE DRUNK! YOU DROVE HER TO DEATH! I JUST WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK! CAN YOU TRY TO STAY SOBER FOR ONE GOD DAMN MINUTE?!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME!" Billy yelled.

Leah snatched the smooth beer bottle from Billy's shaking hands. "WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE YOU?! BILLY, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR LIFE IS ACTUALLY LIKE!" She threw the cool glass at the wall, making it shatter into a pool of shards. Storming out of the house, she knelt to the ground outside. Tears fell onto the ground, mixing with the rain.

"Jacob," she sobbed. "Please... be safe. Be safe and come back soon." She looked up towards the sky, rain dotting her face. It didn't matter. Nothing else did.

Her best friend, whom she had known since she was in kindergarten, was missing, and there was nothing she could do about it. But she kept hope.

And what's life without hope?

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Monday, June 8; 2:04 pm**

* * *

My soft towel felt good against my hot back. I lay flat on the beach, hoping to get even a shade darker. People always call me "Whitey" and I was hoping to change that. Jake was off somewhere playing with Malia and Andre. He took a real interest in those kids. Over the course of the past day, it seemed as if _he_ were their father. Someday, he was going to be a great dad. Any child would be lucky to have him. And his wife would be the luckiest woman in the world.

"Nessie!" I heard him call. He came running up the shore towards me in black swimsuits, his bare chest glistening in the sun. A sudden gasp came through my throat. Adonis was running towards me, Renesmee Cullen.

Malia and Andre tagged closely behind him. They wore matching orange swimsuits, only Malia had a onepiece girl's suit and Andre had swim trunks.

"Hey, guys," I said, sitting upwards. "What's up?"

"You _have_ to join us," Malia said, tugging at my arm. "We're going swimming."

The sea _did_ look welcoming. A cool breeze blew in from the ocean, tickling my nose and sending me visions of what might be underneath. Fish, crabs, an underwater kingdom. Cyan water sparkled under the sun, a thin white foam forming on the top. Further down the ocean, on the other side of the beach, locals pulled their boats out onto the water.

"Sure," I agreed and sat up. I remembered the summers my family used to take our sailboat out.

* * *

_"Mom," I called. "Come on!"_

_I tugged at my mother's arm and down the docks. Sails were hung in the cool air. My father was waiting aboard our relatively large sailboat, a picnic lunch packed._

_"She's your daughter," my mother complained to my dad._

_He let out a small chuckle. "Ah, ah, ah. She looks more like you than she does me."_

_It was the fourth of July and I was 10. Sailing was a huge part of my summer that I looked forward to._

_"Hey!" I heard a voice call. "You weren't going to leave without us?!"_

_"UNCLE EMMETT!" I shouted, running back down the docks. He stood in his Bermudas and a snowy white polo. As I raced into his arms, he scooped me up into a great big bear hug._

_Aunt Rosalie stood next to him in a red wrap skirt and a white tank. "Oh, so I guess I'm not as important as Bermuda boy over here?"_

_I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist as Uncle Emmett sat me down. "Of course you are."_

_Next came Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, who brought a sack of freshly baked cookies. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were last, and we were off. That day was one of the best we had at sea. That day was the day that I always categorize with Fourth of July and family._

* * *

"Jake!" I screamed. "No!"

He whacked a giant wave of water against my face. Sputtering and gasping, I finally regained my vision.

"That was uncalled for," I complained.

"Uncalled for?" he asked, pretending he didn't know what I was talking about. "No. _This_ is uncalled for." He picked me up and submerged me into the water. When I came back up, I was wet and angry.

Malia and Andre were laughing and watching from the sidelines.

"You think this is funny?" I asked.

"YES!" they yelled in unison.

Turning to Jake, we shared a knowing smile.

"I'll take Andre, you take Malia," he whispered to me. I nodded and walked towards the two demon children. Scooping them up, they began to scream and laugh.

"Hmm... what do you think we should do, Jake?" I asked, pressing my free index finger to my chin.

His wonderfully beautiful laughed ripped from his lips. "I think I have an idea." He set Andre down and began splashing him. I joined in with Malia. Soon, we were all sopping wet.

"ANDRE! MALIA!" Nolie called from the steps of their cottage. "COME WASH UP!"

They both groaned.

"Bye, guys," Malia sighed.

"Later," Andre mumbled, trudging up the shore. We followed behind.

"Bye, guys," Jake and I both said.

Once they were gone, we walked across the shore, hand in hand. I'm not really sure what that meant... something friendly I hope. Of course it was... It was just because Jake had saved my life. Saved my life from that boat... That boat I had been trying not to think about for the past two days. But I had to ask.

"Jake," I began, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Yeah," he asked, turning to look at me.

Taking a deep breath, I asked the question that had been on my mind for two days. "Were... were there any survivors from the ship? Are Demi and Leah okay?"

He turned and let his eyes search mine. "I... I don't think... I mean, I just don't know---"

I held up a hand to silence him. "Never mind. Just... just forget I ever asked. Let's just... go home." We trudged off to the hotel in silence, my thoughts occupied with the hoped that my best friend was okay.

* * *

**Jacob Black**

**Monday, June 8; 9:07 pm**

* * *

We ordered room service that night. Surprisingly enough, a town this small had it. I really wanted to tell her, I did... but I couldn't. Hell, I wasn't even sure myself. What if... what if Leah didn't make it off? What if Demi fell overboard? They didn't deserve a fate that awful-- no one besides Aiden did! But to tell Renesmee that... that they died... I would be giving up on my Leah and Demi. And I couldn't do that. I knew they made it off, I had to believe. Leah was strong and intelligent and Demi... well Demi was Demil. Renesmee was pretty much dead since we'd gotten home. For hours she sat and stared at the empty ceiling. Couldn't blame her. The way she sat and looked so forlorn... that's the way I felt. I could have lost my best friend-- my best friend I'd known since we were in kindergarten. But some sort of pull towards Renesmee... it kept me going.

I lay in my tiny bedroom in the corner of the suite. Slamming a drawer open, I began to search through it. It was mainly useless things-- a mirror, a phone book, a directory. But something caught my eye. A thick red book lying beneath the heap of papers. I yanked it out and began to examine it.

_World Atlas 2009_

"Jacob?" Nessie's voice asked from my doorway. I shoved it back in the drawer, slamming it.

"Yeah, Ness?" I asked, trying to wipe away any trace of guilt.

She crossed the room and hopped down beside me on my bed. Wrapping her arms around my torso, she whispered, "Thank you."

I brushed my hand through her hair. "For what?"

"For always being honest. For being there for me... for taking care of me," she whispered. "If... if I have stay on this island forever... I just... I'm glad you're with me." A salty tear brimmed over her eyelid. I brushed it away with my thumb. I wish I could be honest with her. I wish I could be open and tell her everything. But I couldn't. And it had nothing to do with the large red book in the drawer. It had to do with the skeletons in the closet...

My skeletons.

**Author's Note: I wrote this while I was sick. Sorry about there being so many appositives... I like them. Anyhoo, so yeah. I don't really have much else to say. Gonna go study! Laterz**

**_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine... Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_** **Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	11. I Love You

* * *

**Cullen Residence**

**Wednesday, June 10; 6:47 pm**

* * *

Demi sat at the Cullen's dining room table. A meal was placed before her, which she pushed around with her fork. What it was, neither her nor I could tell you. Their all-too-familiar friend sadness was busy wrapping the room in misery. Edward Cullen paced the room nervously, glancing at the phone every few seconds. Bella simply watched, despair entering her soul with every step his foot made.

"Edward," she murmured, looking down at the table. "I think you should sit down."

He stopped mid-stride and glared at her. "_Sit?_ Our daughter is missing and you want me to _sit?_ Bella, _sitting_ will do nothing!" Painstaking anger threatened to break through his voice. This was the only time he'd ever spoken to his beloved wife that way.

"I just don't think--"

"No, you don't think!" he snapped.

"Whoa!" Demi hollered. She stood up from her dining room seat.

"Don't you talk to her that way," she warned, wagging a finger in Edward's face. "Don't you ever talk to her that way!"

Edward was taken aback by the bravery of his daughter's best friend. He was speechless.

"Renesmee wouldn't want this," she reasoned. "This is tearing us apart, all of us! We need Renesmee back... and we can't do it alone."

As if on cue, she burst through the doors. She was soaked in rainwater and her hair dripping down her cold back. No coat. No umbrella. Just there by herself. Maybe she was the answer.

"What are you doing here," Demi snapped. "We don't need you."

A breathless Leah walked further through the foyer. "That's the thing. You do. And I need you. There's no way we're going to be able to do this without each other."

Or maybe Leah was right. The answer was the unity of these two different worlds.

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Wednesday, June 10; 5:44 pm**

* * *

I lay on a couch in Nolie's cottage. Guess what I was doing? Babysitting. Yes, the wealthy Renesmee Cullen babysitting. But I had to earn money some way. We were stuck on this island.

Stuck.

The truth hit me last night. I'm not sure when. But this morning when I woke, I knew. That's it. I knew.

I knew there was little to no chance Demi made it off the boat. I knew I would probably never see her again. I knew that I would never see my family again. I knew I was stuck on this island. And you know what else I knew?

I knew I was falling for him. And not just puppy love. Actual love.

I just had to be, right? Everytime I looked at him, my heart tugged. His smile lit up the room. He saved me, and on more than one occasion. No, I don't mean the many times he saved me from Aiden. He saved me from myself. He saved me from being sucked into... into living a lie. Into becoming someone that I'm not. He was my savior. And I was his forever. Crazy, right?

But how was I to tell him? No, the question was _should_ I tell him? What if he didn't feel the same way? What if I scared him off? I couldn't tell him---not yet, anyway. I'll wait. I'll wait for him to tell me.

As I watched Malia and Andre running around the family room, I lay my head back and began day dreaming.

_We were in a garden. Splashes of colorful flowers bloomed from beneath our feet to as far as the eye could see. Jacob stood across from me, holding my hand in his. His hands were... warm. And lovely._

_"I love you," I murmured._

_"I--" he began._

_"What is it?" I ask._

_The color began to drain from my fantasy and I was back to reality._

"Nessie!" Malia was yelling. "We're hungry!" She dragged out the word. It sounded like huuuuun-gry.

I stood up and headed over to the kitchen. "Um... what do you want to eat?"

"Pizza!" Andre yelled.

"Lobster!" Malia demanded.

"Cereal?" I suggested hopefully.

They rolled their eyes as they sat at the small light wooden kitchen table.

"You can't cook, can you?" Andre asked.

I tried to laugh it off. "Sure I can. I mean... how hard can it be?"

I pulled out a pot and stuck it on the stove.

"Well, you're supposed to fill up the pot first," Malia muttered.

I turned to glare at her. "Would you like to do it?"

She held her hands up in surrender. "Just sayin'."

"Where's Jake?" Andre asked.

I was wrestling with getting the water into the pot. I used one of those spray nozzles by the sink... as I sprayed it into the pot still sitting on the stove. "I don't know. Why?"

"Because he might actually know how to boil water!" Malia blurted out.

"Hey!" I complained, spinning around on my heel. "It's pretty hard!"

They both bust out into laughter. Without thinking, I pressed down on the nozzle and sprayed them.

"Hey!" Malia protested.

I smirked and shrugged and turned back to the pot.

"Oops," I teased.

Malia threw something wet at my back. Soap.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" I snapped.

"So was the hose!" she threw back.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll give you that."

We both held each other's stare until we burst into laughter.

"Okay," I managed to say. "Go change. I'll learn how to work this."

She let out one last laugh before heading down the halls to her tiny bedroom.

* * *

"And you couldn't boil water?" Jake asked, shocked.

I threw a pillow at him. "Don't laugh. I never learned."

He grinned a toothy grin. "Not judging."

I rolled my eyes and jumped off the bed. "You want something to ea--"

"NO!" he yelled.

I turned around. "You know, you make me feel wonderful about myself."

He shrugged. "It's what I'm here for."

I headed off towards the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"Well, I'm parched."

He smiled. "Well, you enjoy that. I'm going to bed."

"Kay," I mumbled. "Love you."

"What?" he asked.

"Um...," I fumbled around for words. "Goodnight... you!"

He looked at me suspiciously before heading off in his separate way.

Damn.

**Author's Note: So sorry for the wait! I wrote this really quickly. I've been writing Accidentally and a new story I was experimenting with. Drama soon hopefully. So yup, that's about it :D**

**_Mama named her Lucky on a starlight night! A rabbit foot in her pocket, she dances and smiles. The fact that she's different and yet she's the same... And she says do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do! Lucky you, lucky you! Do do do do do do do do! _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**

* * *

I do not own Twilight.


	12. Lady and the Tramp

* * *

**Tulgey United Hospital**

**Thursday, June 11; 3:06 pm**

* * *

Demi glared at Leah as she paced the floors of the hospital. Demi lounged in a hospital chair at Tulgey United, awaiting the visit to the man she now hated. Aiden Welsh. Bella and Edwardo sat, Edward's arm wrapped around Bella's shoulder. Rain continued to drown the town in the outside world. Not like they could notice it. Life had more important issues that it wanted to press on these citizens.

"Excuse me," the nurse said, exiting Aiden's room. The Cullens and company looked up expectantly to the nurse.

"He's awake. One of you may go in," she allowed, walking off down the hallway.

Edward stood up. "I'll go. She's my daughter, it's my duty to protect her."

Without waiting for permission, Edward entered the tiny hospital room. Disgust flared up inside of him when he saw the bastard's face. Aiden sat up, in his light green hospital gown, dipping his spoon into the cup of pudding that sat in front of him. Upon Edward's entrance, Aiden looked up to acknowledge him.

"Well if it isn't Papa Bear!" he called. "Come here to defend your little girl's honor? Go ahead. Have at it." His arms stretched outward, making him an open target.

Edward's glare locked on him. How easy it would be to kill him. Justified, too. But he couldn't. For his daughter's sake.

"My daughter could be dead," Edward said through gritted teeth. "And you want to make a joke out of it?"

Aiden shrugged. "Sure. It's funny, right?"

One of Edward's large hands clamped down onto Aiden's hospital gown, wrinkling the stiff fabric. "Don't. You. Ever. Talk. To. My. Daughter. Again."

A cocky laugh escaped Aiden. He smirked and locked gazes with Edward. "I already got what I wanted from her. Like I need to talk to her!"

Edward growled, lunging for Aiden's throat.

* * *

**Jacob Black**

**Thursday, June 11; 8:29 pm**

* * *

Was it strange that I was starting to have... feelings... about Renesmee? Each day they intensified. It was strange, too. I used to hate her! She was the richest, most stuck up bitch at school! But... now I see that I was wrong. There is so much more to her. She's smart, funny, clever, accepting, trustworthy, trusting... so beautiful. Could this be love? No, of course not. What did I know about love, anyway? Nothing! This was just a fling. But... I couldn't think of her as a one nighter or even one month. She's opened my eyes to so much. She's made me realize who I am...

Just a fling. Just a fling!

"Jake," Renesmee's voice called, breaking my train of thought. God, her voice was so beautiful! Angels sang when... wait... that sounds queer. I'M NOT GAY! I love Renesmee... wait... love? No. I _like_ Renesmee. Yeah,_ like_.

"Yeah," I responded, turning to the open doorway where she stood. I was lounged across my bed, staring at the ceiling.

She bounced into my room, hopping onto my bed. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

I blinked, remembering that I ate.

"Dinner. Yes! Dinner!" I said, popping myself on the head.

"How about we order out?" she suggested.

A thought popped into my head. "No." I said. "I have other plans!"

How could I forget?! I'd been planning this all day! I grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the hotel room and down the shore of the beach. Electricity pulsed through my veins with her warmth beneath me.

"Jake!" she squealed. "Where are we going?"

I turned around to look at her face in the moonlit night. Silver light glowed on her pale white skin. Dark purple night contrasted against the silver. She saw my staring and a crimson blush covered her face as she turned away.

"Somewhere," I responded smugly, continuing my pull.

We walked for about two minutes until we arrived.

"Nolie's cottage?" she asked, confused. A crease formed in between her eyebrows while she tried to figure it out.

My large hand dropped down into her small one as I pulled her into the house. Our heights were incredibly different. She was small and delicate, whereas I was tall and... well, let's face it. I'm anything but fragile. She looked down and studied the ground as I stared forward. Energy surged between us. I felt the urge to reach out and stroke her face. But I didn't.

She began pulling towards the door when I stopped her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I thought--" she began.

I cut her off by picking her up bridal-style and carrying her to their backyard.

"Hey!" she protested. "Put me down!"

"Nope," I said, popping the "p".

I chuckled as she groaned. Her thin arms were wrapped around my neck, making heat form where she touched me. I opened the white garden gate with my left arm and carried her into Nolie's backyard. A loud gasp escaped her mouth as tears began to trickle down her face.

"Nessie!" I exclaimed, suddenly alarmed. "Ness, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing... This is just... so beautiful."

I examined the yard Nolie and I had created. A small snowy white table was set up in the center of the yard. A single tall stick candle stood on the table, lighting the small area of the table and two chairs. A basket of breadsticks sat alongside it. Red, pink, and white flower petals were strewn across the small yard. Silver moonlight shown on the white sand, making each grain sparkle.

I grinned and set her down in one of the short white chairs. Once her chair was pushed in, I took a seat across from her. Between her delicate hands she held a long white breadstick. She took a small bite, examining the breadstick while she ate.

Nolie opened the her door, leaving it open to show her kitchen. She called something to Andre and Malia and the three of them came out carrying dishes. Malia carried two sparkling glasses of Sprite, since we were still underaged. Andre carried out a dish of boiled eggs with sauce on top, and Nolie carried out a large dish of spaghetti. Andre and Malia skipped happily back into the house once they set down their dishes, but Nolie stopped.

"Good luck," she whispered into my ear.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

Nolie walked back into the house, pushing her nosy children far into the kitchen and shutting her door. Nessie laughed softly.

"And I didn't think they served anything besides fruit." she said quietly, a smile on her lips.

I pushed the large white dish with spaghetti towards her. "I was just as surprised as you." I laughed.

She put a small pile of red spaghetti on her dish with two meatballs and pushed the dish back towards me.

"This is very... Lady and the Tramp-ish, don't you think?" she stated.

I chuckled. "The most romantic movie ever made about dogs," I commented.

She smiled, her teeth sparkling beneath her lips.

"So... what made you do it?" she inquired, sticking a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth.

That moment the bare truth came out. I couldn't bottle it up any longer, whether I wanted to or not. She had a right to know. I had a right to get at least one large anchor off of my chest.

"Because I love you."

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Thursday, June 11, 8:37**

* * *

What? Did he just say... he loved me? Love, as in... love? I blinked hard, trying to comprehend it. Love. Jacob Black loved me... HE LOVED ME!

"D...Did you just say..." I began.

"Yes." he said, a slight rush of blood coming to his cheeks. "I love you, Renesmee Cullen. I've never felt this way about anyone else before. You've changed my world in only a matter of days. You've made me believe that... that I'm not a bad person. And you're right. I'm_ not_ a bad person. Because of you. You make me a better man."

Tears began running down my cheeks. So this was love? Love made you feel like you can fly? Love made you live for his smile? Love made you crazier.

He moved his thumb across the table to wipe my tears away. "What's wrong? Look, I understand if you don't--"

"I love you, too," I admitted, looking up into his dark brown irises.

His eyes widened with shock. "You... you do?"

I nodded, half-laughing, half-crying. But I was still happy. He popped up, taking my hand and picking me up.

"Say it, again," he demanded, smiling.

"I love you," I giggled.

He kissed me, electricity shocking both of our hearts.

"Again," he said, his lips still pressed against mine.

I smiled and looked back into his eyes. "I love you."

He kissed me again, dipping me backwards as I gripped his short black hair, then pulling me back upwards.

"I love you, too," he said, grinning.

**Author's Note: There ya go! My update! Excited? I am! Well, it kinda sucks. I wrote it really fast. But still! Be excited! So sorry for the long wait! I understand if you're angry with me, but I've been busy! I was writing this and thought of Lady and the Tramp, and I couldn't resist! Anyhoo, Q&A is still open! ASK AWAY! I've gotten two questions so far, really weird, but you know. ASK! ASK! ASK! I may just end up crying :'( LOL**

**_There's only one thing to do. Three words for you... I love you. There's only one way to say. Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you!_ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	13. Glory of First Love

* * *

**Clearwater Residence**

**Friday, June 12; 6:25 am**

* * *

Leah stared at the black cordless phone, hoping for it to ring at any moment. Her eyes heavied themselves with tears each moment the silent phone didn't ring. She sighed, flopping herself backwards onto her hard bed.

"Dammit, Jake," she growled. "CALL ALREADY!"

She grabbed the cheap white pillow and chucked it at the lemony yellow wall of her tiny bedroom. It made a soft thump before falling to the ground and turning to its side. Burying her face deep into her coverlet, she let out a muffled scream.

"Leah?"

The door creaked open, revealing her tall, awkward brother. He scratched the back of his blonde hair, trying to understand his sister.

"Sis, you okay?" he asked, taking a seat beside her on the rough bed.

"No, Seth," she cried. "I'm not! He's not coming back! He hasn't called, and you know he would. What if... what if he's--"

"Lee, he's not dead," Seth interrupted.

Leah sniffed, shook her head, and turned to face her brother.

"Seth... We don't know that... It's almost been a week... The cops... they won't... They'll presume him dead any day now." Her head fell into her hands as her sobs overtook her. Seth wrapped a soothing arm around her.

"Shh... Shh... It's okay, Lee. It's okay," he cooed.

"No," she sobbed. "It... it's not..."

* * *

**Jacob Black**

**Friday, June 11; 7:46 am**

* * *

I awoke on the large, red bed in the main room. My large, warm arms were wrapped around Nessie's small, fragile body. From the looks of it, she was still asleep. Her chest gently rose and fell. I smiled. So this was love, eh? I moved one of my massive hands to brush a strand of hair from her face. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey," I whispered as she turned to look at me.

"Hey," she replied, a smile crossing her face.

Before you get into anything perverted, reader, NO, we did not... you know. _I_ am a gentleman.

We both sat up, sitting pretzel style. Our kneecaps touched as we faced each other. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, a few strands hanging out.

She let out a soft laugh to herself as she looked to the carpeting on the side of the bed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She turned to meet my eyes. "Last night... it really happened." Her smile grew. "You said you loved me."

I pressed my thumb to her cheek, loving the contast between our skin.

"And I meant it," I said truthfully, smling. Her eyes lit up. Suddenly, she stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"To change. And then breakfast," she replied, closing the door to the restroom.

I fell back against the clean linen, sighing happily. So this is love, huh? An emotion I've never felt before. Nothing could compare to the grand feeling of love. Love made you feel... wonderful. Especially love with Renesmee Cullen. Your dreams were filled with her face. Everything you looked at reminded you of her. You felt like you could jump the Grand Canyon on a tricycle. Yes, a tricycle. I pondered this while Nessie was in the restroom. After about five minutes, I decided to change into a pair of khaki shorts and a white T-shirt.

When I re-entered the main room, Renesmee was already in the small kitchen, attempting to cook what I guessed was oatmeal. She wore jean shorts and a hot pink V-neck with a white cami beneath it. I smiled as I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"What?" she giggled, turning her head to look at me.

"Nothing," I said, pulling her closer into me. "Just that I love you.

She rested her delicate hand upon my cheek as I kissed her collarbone. We stood like that for a moment, just relishing in each other's presence. Ah, the wonders of love.

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Friday, June 11; 8 am**

* * *

So this is how it felt? The glory of first love? Everything about him I committed to memory. His face, his eyes, his smell...

When he held me, it felt like we were made for each other. We fit like puzzle pieces.

I smiled as he held me. I had long since given up on the strawberry oatmeal I had attempted to make.

If there had ever been one moment in time that I wished I could freeze, it was that morning when he held me. No childhood joy could ever compare to the thrill I felt when we touched...

Too bad I didn't anticipate what would happen that night.

**Author's Note: I was going to put the ideas I had for the next chapter in this one, but I decided not to. Just a short filler before I get to the DRAMA! Gotta love drama, right? I'm working on a new story called Getting To Know Daddy and YES it is taking the place of the BTO series for now. FOR NOW. My craptastic series will continue this summer. But I am really going to focus on this one and NMF, my baby story :D Did anyone else see the pics of Taylor Lautner and Selena Gomez? AREN'T THEY ADORABLE?! I think they make a really cute couple.**

**_Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all? Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug! You can't wait to fall in love. All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly? Then you should pack it up and say goodbye. Cause when the push comes to the shove, It's just a dance hall drug..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	14. Atlas

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be mentioned. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

**Hamilton Residence**

**Friday, June 12; 3:09 am**

* * *

Demi logged onto her Facebook account for the first time in a week. Her inbox was overflowing with emails expressing their condolences for the loss of her best friend.

"She's not dead," she said through gritted teeth. Then, fury ripped through her. "SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

Her tanned hands reached down and grabbed the book beside the computer, chucking it at the nearest wall. It made a crack against the wall as she fell back into her chair and began to sob. Tears poured over the brim of her eyes, looking as if they were never going to stop. She pressed her eyes into the bone of her palm. A warm, comforting hand rested on her shoulder. Demi looked to see Leah and her brother, Seth.

"Your mom let us in," Leah explained.

Demi nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Don't you hate me," she asked. "I am the one who made junior high hell for you."

Leah let out a sad laugh as she shook her head. "That brown gingham skirt really _was_ ugly."

Demi joined in her sobbish laugh for a moment before turning to Seth.

Seth shrugged. "I was a nerd. What can I say?"

Demi rolled her eyes and smiled at the joke. Seth wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So... why did you come," Demi inquired.

Leah brushed a strand of black hair from in front of her eyes.

"We came... to help," Leah said. "We came to end this once and for all."

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Friday, June 12; 7:46 pm**

* * *

Andre and Malia were running back home to their cottage when we came home. A day with kids. Super.

It was especially "fun" because they constantly asked us questions such as "Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" or "Do you kiss?"

Highlight of my day, really.

But now we were "home." Or at least our home for now... or forever.

To be quite honest, if we never got off of this island, I would be okay. I would always have Jake. And he would always have me.

I considered this as I went to sit on the large bed in the main room. My head slammed back onto the pillow, making a quiet thud. A large figure crawled over and layed down next to me. I closed my eyes.

"Thinking?" Jake asked.

I smiled, not showing my teeth but still genuinely happy. "How did you know?"

"I just do."

I felt his hand brush my arm, sending chills through my spine. I opened my eyes and turned to face him. His dark brown eyes stared into mine as we layed on our sides. Our faces were inches apart, much like our bodies. My fingertips brushed over his pink lips as I examined him. Then, just like that, I stood up and walked away.

He popped up and sat pretzel style on the bed. "Where are you going?"

I smirked. I stood a few feet away from the bed. "Not far. Just away." Then, I moved over and sat on the oak night stand. He grinned and stood to follow.

"Oh?" he asked, placing his warm lips in the crook of my neck. I giggled as they gently began moving on there. Slowly, they made their way back up to my lips. Our kiss began slow and steady, and slowly progressed to rough and needy. His lips suddenly began working at mine, hard and fast. My fingers swiftly knit themselves into his hair.

I'm not sure what took me back to that night a week ago. Aiden brushing his fingers against my collarbone, my ear, my neck... the fear that came with it.

Jake's hands were down at my jean shorts when I shoved him away.

"Stop!" I shouted, looking back down to the ground. "Just... stop!"

Frustration crossed his features. "What the fuck, Ness?"

"I... I can't do this," I said, moving past him. "I just can't."

He gripped my arm. "What do you mean you can't? Don't you love me?"

I tried to pull away, but his hold was strong. "Jake, you know I do. Please, stop! You're scaring me!"

Looking into his eyes, I could tell he wasn't the same Jacob. He was angry... furious. "J-jake?"

He slammed me back into the nightstand and began kissing my neck roughly.

"I said stop!" I shrieked, pushing him away. I forced all of my weight onto his chest as I pushed myself off of the nightstand, making the large bottom drawer fall open... and guess what fell out?

I knelt down and picked up the large red book. "What. Is. This?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He looked away. I waved the book in his face. "I said, what is this?!"

"An atlas," he mumbled regretfully.

I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have gone home by now!"

"I didn't want to go home!" he shot back. "Do you know what it's like to be the skum of society? I just wanted a shot to be normal!" His eyes were somewhere far away.

"Well, you sure as hell ruined that!" I yelled as I threw the book at the wall, leaving a large dent. I stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?!" he called.

"Home!"

And now I know that was the worst thing I could do. Go home.

**Author's Note: I know it wouldn't be like Jake to be like that! But you'll figure out why in the upcoming chapters he was like that. I thought of it right now, and thought it was very deep and profound... okay not really. LOL. But I have over 100 reviews for this story! WOWZERS! So to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, alerts, and all that good stuff, THANK YOU! I feel like I should buy you all muffin baskets! But I'm still not getting you any, sorry. Pictures of Demi, Vinny, and Dole Island on my profile under the MMP section! Check it out, but I think you all know who I put for Demi!**

**_And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know?_ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	15. Caste System

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be mentioned. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

**Jacob Black**

**Saturday, June 13; 2:03 am**

* * *

I rolled over onto my side, pressing the fluffy white pillow to my ear. Six hours, seventeen minutes. Six hours, seventeen minutes since I'd scared the love of my life away. _Scared_ her. I wasn't her knight in shining armor. I was a bastard.

I'm not sure what had caused me to act that way. I didn't even have any control, I didn't know what I was doing! Something inside me took over. Slowly, it took over me. I was a monster. Just like Aiden.

A monster! A sickening monster! I didn't deserve to breathe. I didn't deserve to live. I didn't deserve any of the luxuries provided for me on this island. What _did_ I deserve? Death. A slow and painful death.

In India, they have a thing called the caste system. There are four levels of the caste system: the Brahman being the highest, followed by the Kshatria, Vasia, and then the Sudras, who are the peasants. The lowest caste is the Untouchables. Untouchables have crappy jobs, like cleaning crap out of bathroom stalls. In times when the caste system was more powerful, no one could even _look_ at the Untouchables. It was unheard of. Hindus believe that every person deserves their caste, because of their previous life before.

So basically, shitty person, shitty caste.

And they may not be that far off.

Okay, yeah, I don't think they should be judged for that. But shitty people deserve shitty castes. And I'm not saying those people deserve to be treated like that. They're probably really nice. And, whether they believe in reincarnation or not, they were reborn. How could an innocent child be sentenced to something so cruel? But what _I'm_ saying is, I'm a shitty person and I gained a shitty place in society. Maybe for _me_, it was all deserved.

I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me. Hell, I'm not even trying to wallow in self pity. It's just...

I thought I was different. With Renesmee, I felt different, normal, even. She always made me think I wasn't the stereotypical boy from the hood. I wasn't into drugs or alcohol. I didn't party every night until 2 am. I didn't jump people just for fun...

And I was right. I wasn't any of those things.

I was much worse.

Remember when I said I was different? When I said I was a gentleman? Well, I've got news for you. Probably even for myself.

I lied.

Somewhere I knew I was lying. Somewhere, I just didn't know it. Maybe at the time I wasn't. But maybe I knew somewhere deep down that something would ruin it. What's that called again? Oh, yeah. Premonition.

My flight was scheduled for ten a.m. tomorrow. Or should I say today? Either way, I was going back to Tulgey. I was going home. Back to being a poor boy in society, barely noticed by the higher classes... Barely noticed by Renesmee. I'll be alone forever and there's nothing I can do about it.

So, reader, I guess that just leaves you and me in this story. You won't leave me, right?

**Author's Note: Just a short Jake POV for ya. I just wanted you all to see his side, nothing major. Little bit of history for ya there! we were studying India a few weeks ago in Social Studies, and the caste system was a major thing that came up. While I was writing this, I was like "Hey, that kinda fits." So I put it in to educate ya :D Again, don't believe in the caste system (even though I live in the US) and _I AM NOT SAYING PEOPLE DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE CRAP_. Jake was just making an analogy for himself, _NOT_ for anyone else. Did I mention I put a trailer on Youtube for this story a while ago? Check out my Youtube link on my page. It'll be on my Youtube page. Sorry for those of you who can't stand Disney music. This song has been stuck in my head all day! It's raining, so I'll see y'all's! ;D**

**_Mister Aladdin Sir! What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order jot it down! You ain't never had a friend like me! No, no, no! Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maitre d'! C'mon whisper what it is you want, you ain't never had a friend like me!_ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	16. American Airlines

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be mentioned. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Saturday, June 13; 9:48 pm**

* * *

I made my way through the Seattle airport, looking for a familiar face. I left Dole three hours ago; Nolie had pulled together some money for a flight to Seattle. Not first class, but I can manage. Before I boarded the plane, I called Demi and told her to pick me up.

_I hesitated before punching in the familiar number. My eyes were still bloodshot from crying earlier, and my throat was sore._

_After three rings, someone picked up and answered in a quiet voice._

_"Hello?" She sounded like she had been crying._

_"Dems?" I asked, clearing my throat. "It's me. Renesmee--"_

_"NESS!" she screeched. "Oh, my God! Are you okay?! What happened? Where are you?" She started spitting all these question at me._

_"DEMI!" I yelled. She quieted down._

_"Demsies, I'm fine," I said calmly. "Look, I'll explain everything later. I'm getting on a flight right now to Seattle. Meet me at the airport at 9:45. I'm not sure what terminal, but it's American Airlines from Mariway, California. Okay?"_

_"Yeah. Okay. See you at 9:45."_

_"See ya."_

I had to admit, it was a little bit sad to be home. Dole Island was so... incredible. Life-- difficult, back-breaking life-- was left behind. A whole new world opened up here.

Of course, you always have to return to reality.

I spotted a tall girl with dark brown-almost-black hair pointing to her styrofoam coffee cup and arguing with the Starbucks guy. Even if I were blind, I would have known it was Demi. From what I could make out, she was saying something like "Your coffee tastes like horse crap! Spare us all and get a new job!" A few colorful words followed that. One thing about Demi: she has a very... interesting... vocabulary.

"Demi!" I called, waving my hand in the air.

She spun around and her eyes widened. As if she forgot, she dropped the crap coffee, making the cup burst open and its contents splash everywhere, including on her jeans. Wait... jeans?

Before I had time to let it sink in that my best friend was wearing jeans, she wrapped me in a bone crushing hug.

"Ness," she cried. Tears were trickling out of her eyes as she hugged me tighter. "It's... it's really you."

"It's me," I reassured her. I buried my head into her shoulder. "It... It's really me." I began sobbing as she hugged me.

"Honey," she asked, panic in her voice. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I pulled my head back out and brushed a few hot tears away. "I'll explain to you while we get my stuff."

And so I did. People stopped to stare. No doubt I was the talk of Tulgey. I could only imagine the paper headlines while I was gone.

"RICH WEST SIDE GIRL AND POOR EAST SIDE BOY GO MISSING" or, my favorite, "HAVE YOU SEEN THESE TWO?"

Demi was silent when I was done with my story.

"A lot to take in, I know," I whispered, studying my feet.

Her thin fingers pressed themselves to her temples. "Ness... oh... oh, my God... I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault," I told her. "No one could have planned for this."

She seemed to ignore me. "If I weren't drunk, I would have been able to at least come with you! But, no! I left you with him! How could I be so stupid?"

"DEMI!" I scolded, seeming to wake her out of her daze. "It's not your fault! Nobody planned this. It was fate. The good thing is I'm home now. Alright?"

She nodded and continued walking.

"You didn't tell my parents, did you?" I verified.

"Not yet," she said slowly. "I wanted it to be a surprised."

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Good."

We were right near the parking lot by now.

"I'm going to go get the car. Wait here," she advised.

"Where else is there to go?" I muttered.

She didn't hear me, though, because she was jogging down the lanes to her car.

_I sat on the plane by myself, burying my face in a pillow propped up against the window. The two seats next to me were empty. The white cotton fabric was cold and wet from my tears that I couldn't stop._

_"Excuse me, Miss?" the flight attendant asked, standing at the edge of the row of seats. She wore a navy blue suit with gold buttons on the torso. Her name tag read "Margie". She looked to be in her mid forties._

_"Yes?" I responded._

_She held out a light blue tissue. "I thought you could use this."_

_My face began to heat up as I took the tissue and looked away._

_"Yeah," I mumbled. "Thanks." I held the tissue between my shaking fingers and studied it. A large "AA" was in the center, with a circle wrapping around it._

_She stood there a moment more, studying my face._

_"Oh, my God," she said incredulously. "You... you're that girl? That went missing? With that guy-- what was his name again?" She thought for a moment. "Ah, yes! Jacob Black!"_

_A hard lump formed in my throat. It hurt to think about him._

_"No," I lied. "People tell me that all the time. I just look like her. I don't even know that boy."_

_I was going to come up with a different excuse, but that seemed to be enough for her._

No,_ I thought, examining my tissue._ I don't know him. I never did and I never will.

It was taking Demi a lifetime to find her car, so I began taking a walk through the parking garage. Surprisingly, nobody was here this time at night.

I didn't realize I was crying until a tear dropped down onto the concrete. I looked down to examine the dark brown splotch, knelting to the ground. Sobs escaped my lips as I buried my face in my hands.

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry," a voice said. I turned to see a black nondescript van. And in the back was Demi.

**Author's Note: Lame, I know. Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy! But the GOOD news is I'm done with concerts and school lets out in two weeks! YAY! So I'll probably be updating bunches this summer! I'm going to try to post some of the dates that I'll be busy on my profile. UBER SORRY I haven't been replying to reviews. I'll read them but then forget, and now this stupid pop-up-blocker prevents me from doing so! Just know I _have_ read them and appreciate them! Anyone hear the Glee version of Don't Stop Believin'? I LOVE IT!**

**_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night! Streetlight people, living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the night... _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	17. Confrontation

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be mentioned. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

**Jacob Black**

**Sunday, June 14; 10:03 am**

* * *

I stepped out of the side of Leah's used truck. It was raining, same as always in Washington. Leah was still in tears from our earlier reunion at the airport. We were at her house simply because I didn't want to go home to mine.

As I pushed open the smudged glass door to her house, I was instantly bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?" Bella Cullen inquired.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Where's my daughter?" Edward Cullen demanded.

I stopped right there. "Your daughter? She left yesterday. She should have been home last night. I know. I asked Nolie."

"Whattie?" Bella asked.

I ignored her and continued talking. "She let me after... well after... an argument. I didn't go after her-- I couldn't. So I left this morning. This family we were close with told me Nessie left yesterday."

"Nessie?" Leah asked, cocking her head.

"Long story," I shrugged.

"She's not home," Edward continued. "She _should_ have come home with you!"

His pasty white hand snapped out and caught by the collar of my maroon polo. He shoved me up against the wall, his eyes angered.

"I. Want. My. Daughter." he hissed.

"EDWARD!" Bella shrieked. She grabbed his shoulder.

"Honey," she murmured. "Come on. He's not a threat to her. Let the boy go."

Edward gave me one last look of daggers before releasing me.

"You obviously didn't care enough to go after her." His teeth were gritted and his eyes were slits.

"I didn't care?!" I asked, my voice growing louder. "I DIDN'T CARE?! GOD DAMMIT! YOU NEVER SAW NESSIE! ALL SHE EVER WANTED WAS TO BE NORMAL! SHE DIDN'T WANT MOMMY AND DADDY TO SPOIL HER! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO STAND HERE AND SAY I DIDN'T _CARE?!"_

"Jake, calm down," Leah whispered to me.

"No, Lee," I yelled. "Mr. Cullen here obviously needs to hear this."

Involuntarily, my arm snapped out and I slammed him up against the wall.

"Listen here, _Edward_," I snarled. "You say I don't care. You say I didn't look after her. I did. I did everything in my fuckin' power to watch after her!"

"Obviously not," he screamed. "How can I know you're telling the truth?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" I shrieked back.

His eyes widened. I released my grip on him.

"And now I need to find her," I said to myself.

I shoved through the crowd and out the door and onto the wet pavement. Rain ran down the ends of my short black hair. But I didn't care.

"Where are you going?!" Leah called from the stoop.

"To find the girl I love!" I responded.


	18. Gift of a Friend

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be mentioned. All rights go to their legal owners.**

**Quick A/N: Okay, so I don't know _ANYTHING AT ALL_ about football... and I have no idea what the hell a linebacker is. I've heard it before and I'm hoping I'm right that it's in football... People have tried to explain football to me before, but I find it boring. No offense. But I know nothing about any sport.**

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen  
Sunday, June 14; 3:02 am**

* * *

When I awoke all I could see was black. Demi lay next to me, her hair spread across her face, bruises covering every inch of her skin. It was then I remembered where we were.

_Two men in black clothes and ski masks shoved Demi and I down a winding set of narrow concrete stairs. We stumbled down as fast as we could, mainly because the men were holding guns to our backs. Demi helped me up the many times I tripped, due to my clumsiness._

_We stopped at a tall steel door with a key pad. It was a vault. This must have used to be a bank or something. One of the men punched in some numbers and the vault opened._

_"In," he ordered._

_Demi and I stumbled into the small room, huddling together for comfort._

_"Who are you?" Demi inquired timidly._

_The second man reached out and slapped her._

_"Don't you _ever ask _that," he yelled. "Do you understand me?"_

_Demi didn't reply._

_The man kicked her to the ground._

_"I said, do you understand?" he repeated more forcefully._

_"Y-yes," she replied._

_I couldn't do anything but stand there. Once they left, I helped Demi sit upright. She was shivering and crying._

_"Demi," I soothed. "Dems, it'll be okay."_

_She buried her face in my shoulder and sobbed even louder. I brushed my hand down her soft brown hair._

_"Shh," I murmured. "Hun, don't cry. Don't cry. We don't want them to come back."_

_She nodded. After a few minutes, we fell asleep crying our itchy eyes out._

I decided now would be a good time to do some exploring. It was fairly dark, so I had to feel things out with my hand.

Water was dripping from the ceiling. It plopped onto my head, leaving a cool spot. I reached up and wiped my head.

After a few minutes of feeling around, my hand wrapped around something long, hard, and cold. Lifting it up, I realized it was a metal flashlight. The idiots who kidnapped us must have left it lying around.

I pushed down on the rubber button and a dim light shined from the lightbulb of the flashlight. It lit up only a thin streak of the room, but, hey, it was something.

The first thing I saw was a large, black steel vault. I realized we were in the inside of the bedroom-sized vault. Small drawers covered the other three walls. This must have been a bank before it became abandoned.

I knelt down besides Demi, who was asleep in the middle of the room.

"Demi," I whispered urgently. "Dems, wake up." I shook her shoulder violently.

"Five more minutes," she groaned, rolling over on her right side.

"No," I hissed, pulling her upright.

She wiped the sleep from her bloodshot eyes and looked at me blankly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Demi, wake up," I urged, shaking her again.

She seemed to snap back to reality and remember where we were. I held up my flashlight.

"No way," she whisper-yelled, reaching forward and snatching it from my hands.

"Oh, yes," I replied.

She snatched it up and began scanning the room, only to come to the conclusion that I had.

"A bank?"

"Yes. A bank."

Demi climbed to her feet and began exploring. I stayed close to her side as she examined every crevice and tried to open some drawers. We yanked and pulled, but most wouldn't budge, and the ones that would were empty.

"Dammit," Demi cursed. "There has to be _something_ in here that can help us! A key, a code, even a bobby pin would be helpful right now!"

I leaned back against one of the walls and slammed my head against the drawers, only to hear a low creak.

"What was that?" Demi asked warily.

I pushed on the drawer and the wall rolled over, revealing a secret passageway.

"Well, if this isn't helpful, I don't know what is," I said, peeking into the dark corridor.

As we were about to enter, steps were heard on the stairs outside.

"Close it! Close it!" Demi whispered urgently.

I pulled on one of the knobs of the drawers and pulled it shut, without so much as a slam. We raced to our previous spots in the center of the room just as the door opened.

And boy were we shocked.

In came Eric Yorkie, linebacker for the football team, and, surprise, surprise.

Aiden Welsh.

"Aiden," I said coldly, not showing any shock.

"Miss me?" he asked, leaning down to my height so his breath tickled my cheeks.

I slapped him once across the face, hard enough to leave an imprint, though the only way I could tell was from the dim light pouring in from the still-opened door.

"Don't come anywhere near me," I said, trying very hard not to let my voice break.

Instead of beating me to a pulp, which is what I expected him to do, he simply smirked.

"Dear, sweet Renesmee," he practically sang. "You don't seem to be comprehending this. I always thought you were a bright girl-- your grades were always way better than mine. Apparently, I was wrong."

"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Once more, he lowered himself to my level.

"You," he said eerily.

My eyes widened. There was _no way_ I do _anything_ with _that._

"Keep dreaming," I hissed, venom seeping through my voice.

He stepped back, smiling.

"When will you figure it out?" he asked. "You will _never _leave. At least, not alive. And a person can only survive so long without food or water."

He stepped back towards the door. "Eric! Let's go!"

Eric moved from his slouching position against the door and pushed a code into the pad on the vault. It opened with a click and they both walked out, slamming the door behind them.

Demi was already up, heaving her weight against the wall. She let out a heavy breath, then continued as the wall slowly revealed the hall.

"Come on," she said breathlessly. "We have to get out! Now!"

I followed her into the blackened hallway, slamming the door behind us. The air was dry and dusty, clogging my throat up and making me sneeze frequently.

"Hush," Demi whispered, holding up her hand. "We can't make any noise. Just pinch your nose when you have to sneeze."

I nodded and did as I was instructed.

We ventured into the unknown, unsure of what or _who_ we would find. But we had something almost as powerful as love.

We had friendship.

**Author's Note: I know, corny ending. I couldn't think of anything else! For those of you who don't know what a bobby pin is, it's just a long, really thin hair pin. You can pick locks with it. Sorry about not updating since the middle of June! I'm running behind with this story, so I'll try getting another update out this week. TRY.**

**_And we were trying different things We were smoking funny things Making love out by the lake to our favorite song Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long... _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	19. So We Meet Again

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be mentioned. All rights go to their legal owners.**

**Quick A/N: I just now noticed that everything that happens takes place on my birthday. LOL**

* * *

**Jacob Black  
****Sunday, June 14; 10:04 pm**

* * *

My rusty old Chevy groaned in protest as I slammed down harder on the gas pedal. The thin, red needle slowly traveled up, after stalling on the sixty mark.

"Come on," I yelled impatiently at the car. "Come on, baby! Don't fail me now!"

Obviously, the car didn't listen. The fuel level was extremely low after driving for a few hours, so I was forced to pull over to the side of the road at an abandoned bank.

"God damn car!" I screamed, kicking the car with the toe of my foot. A few choice words were released after that.

The summer air was cool and frigid as it whipped at my face. I rubbed my large hand over my face, feeling the scratchiness of my five o' clock shadow. It had been about a week or two since I'd last shaven, and rocky black stubble was forming on my chin.

I jammed my fists into the pockets of my jeans and made my way into the bank to escape the frosty night. The inside was dark and filled with dust, making my throat itch.

The smart and safe thing would have been to wait for the cops to find Renesmee... But a part of me knew they wouldn't find her alive. So I chose to do the only logical thing: I went after her myself. The cops had their turn three hours ago.

Rain was beginning to fall outside, drenching the grounds of Washington with its wrath. Silently, I thanked God that he let me in dry... but went went on a rampage, complaining about why he let me lose Renesmee.

Deciding my mental arguments were no use, I began to venture into the bank. There was a set of glass double doors leading into a larger room. A wooden wrap-around counter looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. I climbed over the wood and stood behind the counter. There were various doors in the back, one being an empty closet, and one leading to a vault.

I stepped up to the large, steel vault and began to enter a code into it, when I heard a voice.

"Jacob!"

The voice scared the crap out of me. I spun around, only to see it was Leah and Seth, drenched in rain water. Leah looked upset as she rang out her long black locks.

"Jake, what are you doing?" she asked me. "The cops have got it. Renesmee will be fine."

I slammed my fist down on the table top, creating a loud crack. "Dammit! You don't get it! I don't trust them! They're taking too long! I need to find her! Either you're in or you're not! Your choice, Lee."

Leah grew silent. Then, Seth did the unexpected. He hopped the counter.

"I'm in," he said quietly.

Leah looked up at her brother.

"Seth," she whispered, choking back tears. "Seth, please... I don't want you getting hurt--"

"Leah!" Seth complained. "I'm _not_ going to get hurt! I'm not some little kid anymore! I want to help! You can come, or you can go. I'll love you either way-- you'll always be my big sister."

Leah contemplated his words for a second. With a groan, she climbed the counter.

"If we get killed," she mumbled. "Princess Renesmee is selling her closet to pay for our funerals."

I let out a chuckle. Good ol' Leah.

She glanced up at me. "Okay, O' Fearless Leader. You win."

"Nice to have you aboard." I grinned. "Beta."

She rolled her eyes. "Dork."

I continued my previous work of opening the vault. There was a giant spinning lock, and a key hole in the center. After trying a few combinations, I pulled back frustrated.

"Wait." Leah pulled something out of her hair. "Try this. They didn't make them very reliable back then."

She handed me a long, thin, black bobby pin to pick the lock with. I shoved it into the small key hole and fidgeted with it for a minute before I heard a click. The door groaned open and I stepped inside.

The inside, much like the rest of the building, was dark and cold. Surprisingly, it wasn't filled with cobwebs, almost as if it were used recently. Then, I saw something shining.

Leah stepped over to pick up a black metal flashlight.

"Someone's been here." she murmured. "Recently."

Seth was pressing himself up against walls, which looked very weird.

"Seth," I began. "What are you doing?"

"Looking," he said between heaves. "for secret passages."

Just as he said that, the wall he was pressing against creaked open, revealing a dark corridor. Leah and I stood, awestruck at his discovery.

"Seth," Leah said incredulously. "You're a fucking genius."

He stepped back, obviously pleased with his work. "I know. Just call me Einstein."

We piled into the long hallway, which was surprisingly wide for a passageway. There were hallways pulling away from the main one, but we knew which one to follow when we heard noise a few minutes later.

"I hear something," Seth said, running down the halls, with Leah and I on his tail.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her, fast asleep on the cold stone.

"Nessie!" I called.

She slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "J-Jacob?"

I gathered her into my arms and kissed her with as much passion as I had in me. She was surprised but responded fairly well.

"Jacob," she said, pushing me away. "You have to go! Get out of here! Th-they're coming! Demi... she got lost and... I think they got her. Please. Just go."

"Not without you," I said, gripping her arm softly. "I lost you once, I'm not losing you again."

She tried to pull away. "No. I will never forgive myself if I hurt you."

I snaked my arm around her waist. "And I'll never forgive myself if I lose you."

She gazed deeply into my eyes, and I into hers, and we shared another kiss.

"Alright," she said once she pulled away. "I'll come. But... if you get hurt I swear to God--"

"I'll be fine," I told her, cupping her face in my hands. "_We'll_ be fine."

She gave me a sad smile and we pulled away.

"I'm not leaving without Demi," she stated, falling into step with me.

I turned to look at her tear stained cheeks. "We'll go back for her later." I threw her my car keys. "There's no one out that entrance--" I pointed down the hall to the general direction of the vault. "Once you get out, don't stop until you reach my Chevy. Get in and drive to the nearest gas station, fill up on gas, and don't stop until you get to Tulgey. Understood?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving you-- any of you-- and I refuse to leave Demi. We've been best friends since kindergarten. I know her better than anyone."

I rolled my eyes. "Ness, don't be so stupid--"

"No!" she retorted. "Don't _you_ be so pigheaded! Would you leave Leah if she were lost?"

I fell silent.

She smirked. "Exactly. And there's no way in _hell _I'm leaving Demi."

I held my hands up. "Okay, you win. But if anyone-- and I mean _anyone--_ comes, you take my keys and run the opposite way."

She nodded, obviously knowing that I would bend to her every whim. "Okay."

We continued down the hall for a ways, all of us silent-- and scared shitless. Our heartbeats were loud and heavy, and we looked about ready to hurl.

The hallway soon grew even dustier. Wisps of white fuzz flew up my nostrils, making me sneeze. Leah and Seth soon followed.

"Shh!" Renesmee said. "Pinch your noses! I think I hear something!"

Silence enveloped the four of us as we strained to hear what Nessie was talking about. After a minute, we heard soft footfalls and hushed chatter.

"Where is she?!" a voice whispered roughly. "Where the hell is _Renesmee_?!"

I turned in time to see Renesmee bleached ghost white, noticeable even in the faint light coming from a vent above.

"Aiden," she muttered, incredulously. Her voice was barely a whisper. "H-he's here."

Flames licked up my body in anger as I tried to find the words to speak. That son of a bitch! I wanted to rip him apart, flesh from muscle, muscle from bone, and laugh as his blood dripped on the floor. I wanted to hear him scream in agony as I murdered him.

I wanted him to suffer. The only thing holding me back was the fact that I didn't want Renesmee to witness murder.

"I-I don't know where she is!" a shaky voice, which I recognized as Demi's, yelled. "Please, just leave me alone-- leave _her_ alone!"

"You will tell us what we want to know," a less fierce voice whispered, though I could tell he was trying. "or else you will never see daylight again."

"Does it matter?!" Demi shrieked. "You-- you'll never let me out, anyway."

"And I thought you were just another pretty face," Aiden said in a cocky tone. "You're smarter than you let on."

"Don't touch me!" Demi snapped. "Don't you _ever _touch me!"

Seth let out a line of profanities under his breath, and I turned to see him set to kill. Leah put a restraining hand on his shoulder, possibly preventing him from the most brutal murder ever fantasized...

Except the one I so painfully wished to inflict upon him.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Leah murmured to him.

Renesmee was rooted to her spot on the concrete, her eyes glazed over with tears. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissed her neck, and whispered only one word in her ear.

"Run."

She turned around to look at me.

"No," she retorted. "We're doing this together. Look, I really don't want to fight--"

"Well that's what we do, we fight...," I quoted from a movie Leah made me watch. "You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch, and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, ninety-nine percent of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have, like, a two second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing."

She smiled. "_The Notebook_?"

I nodded and pulled her closer in. "I love you. More than anything in the world."

She kissed me once on the lips. "I love you, too."

I buried my nose into her hair. "Look, if we're going to do this... I'm going to do everything I can to protect you."

"And I'm going to do everything _I_ can to protect _you._"

"Bravo! Bravo! Good show, good show, indeed!"

**Author's Note: Shizizzle! Yeah, idk. ANYHOO, I know the Notebook quote was kinda random, but I liked it. Don't judge :D I put in a few other quotes from Twilight, which you may or may not have noticed. They weren't big quotes, but you know. I know it was like, twelve hours after he left, but I didn't want it to be light out! That would just be weird. So, the other day I was checking my story stats (which I learned how to do) and for this story, I've had visitors from 25 different countries, just in July 2009! I was so excited that so many countries even clicked on my work! Also, I've had almost 10,000 hits! So, to everyone who has read/reviewed/faved/subscribed I'd just like to say THANK YOU! I know my numbers are probably small compared to other stories, but I'm just really happy that I have such AWESOME readers! EEP!!! Hoping to get my braces off early, today!**

**_Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor Whoa I gotta cool her down She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor Whoa She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor Shes fire burning fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor Fire burning fire burning..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	20. Finding Comfort After The Storm

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be mentioned. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen  
Sunday, June 14; 10:37 pm**

* * *

My heart stopped dead. I had to close my eyes and swallow loudly before I could speak.

"Aiden," I whispered, reopening my eyes. "Don't hurt her. Please, don't hurt Demi. Let her go."

"Oh," he said amusingly. "I won't hurt _her._ But maybe your boyfriend deserves some revenge for the black eye he gave me a few weeks ago."

Jake met his glare. "It was a gift. A reminder that you're not man enough to throw a decent punch."

Aiden growled. "I. Can. Throw. A. Punch."

"Yeah," Jacob snorted. "Sure."

Aiden cracked his knuckles. "Wanna see?"

Jacob's expression turned fierce. "Bring it, Candyass."

"Stop!" I screamed. I leapt onto Aiden's back, only to be pulled off by Eric. Teeth bared, legs kicking, I fought against his steel grip, embedding my long, sharp nails into his soft peachy skin.

"God dammit!" Eric cursed, grabbing his arm like the baby he is. The small distraction gave me enough time to do a flip off of his back and land onto the floor. Thank you, Mother, for signing me up for gymnastics as a child.

"Don't. Touch. Jacob." I hissed.

Aiden's amused expression-- which I wanted to rip right off of his monkey face-- was smug.

"Renesmee," he said cheerfully. "Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee. Do you now how much hell you and your little boyfriend have caused for me? I'll tell you. Did you know they revoked my football scholarship? All because your 'best friend' sang like a canary to the police? Bet you didn't know how much it killed your parents that you were gone, did you? Your father even tried killing me. Did you know that, Renesmee?"

"I..." I struggled for words but couldn't find any.

"But wait," he said smugly, holding his hands up. "You had the love of a lifetime! Who needs family when you can live your storybook fantasy, right? Who cares? You certainly don't."

"That's not true," I whispered. "I didn't know. It's not my fault we were stranded--"

"Then whose fault is it?" he asked fiercely, bringing his face mere inches from mine. "Because it certainly wasn't mine."

"It was no one's fault," I insisted.

He grabbed Demi, who was frozen in place watching Eric and Aiden. Seth let out a low growl.

"Perhaps it was your best friend," Aiden suggested. Demi's head was turned to the side as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. "She was the one who planned this."

"I didn't do anything," Demi gasped. "I-I was drunk. I didn't--"

"So you admit you were drunk," Aiden pointed out, tightening his grip on her shoulders. "So you don't remember what really happened. Do you really know that I tried to--"

"I remember that much," Demi interrupted.

Aiden threw her to the cold floor, laughing as she cried out in pain. "I'm done with you."

"Don't touch her," I cried once more. "Don't... don't hurt her."

He rolled his eyes. "When will you figure out it's not her I want to hurt?"

"It's me, right?" I yelled shakily. "You want to hurt me! Then fuck, Aiden! Do it already! Let everyone be and do whatever you want to me!"

A fire was burning in his angered eyes. "I wouldn't be yelling at the person who can kill you."

"Kill me?" I scoffed. Who did this mother fucker think he was. "Kill me?! Yes, please do! Kill me right now! What do you want? Do you want money?!" I dug through the pocket of my jeans and pulled out a wad of cash Nolie had given me that morning. I tossed wads of dollars at him. It was clear I was on the border of a mental breakdown "KILL ME RIGHT NOW! PLEASE! TAKE ME OUT OF THIS HELL! GOD DAMMIT, AIDEN! JUST FUCKIN' KILL ME ALREADY!"

Falling to my knees, tears poured from my eyes, drenching the concrete floor. Jacob's arms snaked around me as I sobbed into his arms. I wanted out! Death wasn't close enough! Why couldn't anyone give that to me? The one thing I wanted more than anything I was denied!

"Kill me," I mumbled into his arms. "Jacob, please kill me."

Jacob placed a kiss on my forehead, cradling me in his arms. "Shh. Nessie, it'll be alright."

"No, it won't... No, it won't."

My breathless mumbles were interrupted by the clank of something hard and metal against skull. I turned to see the much forgotten about Demi holding a bloody flashlight.

A bloody flashlight covered with the blood of Aiden Welch.

Demi's face was shocked as the flashlight fell from her hand with a clank. Aiden dropped to the floor, the whites of his eyes the only thing showing. The room froze if only for a second as everyone's gaze was fixed blankly on Aiden. His chest was unmoving as more blood drained onto the ground. Eric was the first to break the ice-- by running.

"I can't be caught with this!" he called over his shoulder.

All eyes soon became trained on Demi as she dropped to her knees. As I ran to comfort her, Jacob took Aiden's pulse.

"He's dead," Jacob announced.

Demi glanced down at her hand covered in vivid red blood. "I... I killed him. H-he's gone forever."

I pulled her into a hug. "Demi, you saved us. You saved us all. We could be dead right now. You're a hero."

She pulled out of my grip and curled into a ball on the ground. "N-no. Nothing could justify taking a life. I'm as much of a monster as him."

Seth-- forgotten about until now-- picked her up into his lap. "Listen to me, Demi. You did nothing. _Nothing_. Don't blame yourself. You can get away with self defense."

Her dark eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Seth, how can you--"

She was cut off when he slammed his lips onto hers, pulling the back of her head for more. Neither of them wanted to break away. Their fingers were entangled in each other's hair.

"Do you believe me now?" Seth asked as he pulled away.

Demi nodded, too breathless to speak.

"Let's go," Leah called, already halfway down the corridor. Everyone stood up to follow, everyone except for me.

"One second," I told them. "Go ahead. I'll catch up."

When I was sure they were out of earshot, I knelt down next to Aiden's dead body.

"Looks like you got what was coming to you, you smug bastard," I snarled. "I can't say I'm sorry, because that would be a lie. They say you're not supposed to speak ill of the dead, but I don't care. If I ever have the chance, I will dance on your grave as you lay cold and still six feet under. Your funeral will be turned into a party. I hope you burn in your sick, self-induced hell. Believe me when I say I guarantee no one-- _no one_-- will shed a tear for Aiden Welch, son of the devil himself."

With one last kick of my foot, I left Aiden laying there, dead and alone, without an ounce of remorse.

* * *

Two hours later, I was back home, showered in hugs and kisses from family. And tears. Did I mention that? Huh. Guess not.

"Are you okay?" Mom sobbed for the fourth time.

"Mom, I'm fine," I insisted, patting her back as she wept into my shoulder. "I missed you, too. But you seriously need to stop."

She pulled away, gawking at my previous statement. "'Mom, I'm fine'? 'You need to stop'? Seriously, Renesmee, we nearly lost you and you don't want us to freak out? Edward!"

My dad chuckled as he moved her off of the cream coloured sofa we were sitting on. "Bella, you need to calm--"

"RENESMEE!" A chorus of voices called as they bounded into the family room. My entire family-- Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandpa Charlie-- stood in a glob in front of me. The women had tears in their eyes as they moved in to hug me.

"Guys," I groaned. "I'm fine, really. Mom seems to think I'm traumatized or something. But I'm not. Really."

"Wow, Eddie," Uncle Emmett said. "Little Renesmee seems to be as nonchalant as you."

"Ha ha, Emmett," Dad said. "And don't call me Eddie!"

A thought occured to me there and then.

"Why are you all here at midnight anyway? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

* * *

**Jacob Black  
Monday, June 15; 12:48 am**

* * *

I rolled into my neighborhood, glad to be home for once. Victor was out on his porch, lighting up something that was bound to be illegal. Ah, the scent of home.

"Ey!" he called when he saw me. "If it ain't Jayden!"

I chuckled, happy to see my neighbor's crazy antics. "Hey, Victor."

"Where you been, kid?" he asked. "Sure did miss a bit."

This caught me in my tracks. I was only gone nine days. How much could I have missed?

"What are you talking about?" I questioned warily.

"Your dad," he answered as if it were the most obvious thing. "They took 'im away sometime last week. Don' remember when."

I was already inside my house, screaming my father's name over and over. Glass was spread all over the floor of the foyer as I ran through.

This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening.

I grabbed a blue ceramic vase and threw it at the wall. When everything in my life seemed to be coming together, everything seemed to be falling apart! I sobbed as I knelt to the floor. Sure, he was a drunk. But he was my father nonetheless. Where would I go? Who would I stay with?

"If you keep doing that, we're not going to have much left."

I turned to see Rachel standing at the end of the hall, her eyes flickering between amusement and sadness.

"Rachel," I breathed. "Y-you're back."

"It's been too long, little bro," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

I ran into her embrace like a five year old child, relishing in the smell of her flower scented perfume. She cried tears of joy as she tightened her grip on me-- and in all honesty, I cried, too.

"You said you'd come back for me," I mumbled. "You never did."

"Shh," she soothed me. "Shh, I know. I tried, I really did. But Billy... he wouldn't let me. He--he threatened to kill you if I tried. I'm sorry, Jakey. I'm so sorry. But things are going to change now. Things are going to change for the better. You and I are going to be a family now. Now and forever."

The world seemed to hold its breath as I hugged my sister tighter. Her words were laced with so much truth.

We were going to be a family again.

I was going to get help for whatever was wrong for me.

Renesmee and I were going to love each other even after time draws to a close.

And everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note: What did you think of the ending? I kinda liked it. I felt like it was familiar territory once again with everyone back together. But I'm excited and upset. Upset because there's only the fluffy epilogue and my little end thing I really want to tack on. Excited because that means I'll have more time to work on some more fics (including a Leah Clearwater one I jotted down a while ago!) and maybe a few more ;D I'm pretty sure it will be Twilight, but I think I might make it something Disney. Idk yet. I don't watch much TV and stuff, so you know. SPOILER ALERT! I think this song is going to be my "end song" for the next chapter. Just because I love it.**

**_Because these things will change! Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down! It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win! We'll sing hallelujah! We'll sing hallelujah..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	21. Epilogue: My Missing Piece

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be mentioned. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen  
Saturday, August 15; 6:45 pm**

* * *

Two months had passed since the incident that nearly claimed the lives of me and five others. Since then, everything had been going great.

A week after we got back, I had gone to the doctor with Jacob. Turns out he was diagnosed with bi-polar disorder. That was why he was so moody and aggressive. Everything would be okay as long as he took his daily dose of lithium. And when all else failed, he would always have me.

Seth and Demi were going strong. Last week they professed their love for each other during a candle-lit dinner. Demi spent an hour on the phone simply gushing about every detail to me. Including what they did afterwards-- I don't think I'll ever get that picture out of my mind.

Leah was-- well, she was Leah. The same brooding, spiteful Leah. But that was okay. She gave us a refreshing taste of normalcy.

Jacob and I were strong as ever, our love becoming an unbreakable chain. We had been dating for two months, not missing a day of seeing each other (even if that meant sneaking out). There were the downsides, though-- like my father sitting Jacob down and giving him the "If You Hurt My Daughter" talk. And we both got to sit in for the "Birds and the Bees" talk. Shudder, shudder.

I think Demi and my dad would make great friends. They both seemed to like making me cringe.

It was the last weekend before school began. The summer heat began to fade away with a slight breeze from the ocean nearby. Demi was holding her annual "Back To School Bash", though none of us dared to venture near a boat. We were at the beach, and though we we wearing swimsuits, no one really went into the water. Everyone-- and I mean _everyone,_ including family-- was invited.

Jacob's arms snaked around me as he leaned down to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes, smiling slightly at how perfect his warm lips felt on my skin. I turned around as a slight breeze ran over my thin white wrap skirt. My hands wrapped around his neck as a reflex.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked seductively.

I looked past him at the crowd of dancing teenagers and shrugged. "The only thing that makes it special is that you're here."

He laughed and turned to watch the crowd, when he let out a booming "Whoa!".

"What?" I asked.

He pointed to where Leah stood, flirting with some guy from my English class last year. My mouth fell agape. Leah-- Leah Clearwater-- flirting-- giggling-- _smiling!_ Was this some joke? Where's Ashton?!

"No way," I said quietly.

"Same thing I was thinking," he agreed.

I leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Well, expect the unexpected."

"After all these years," he mused. "she was really hiding her soft side. Leah Clearwater is an animal!"

I laughed. "Be happy your best friend is happy."

He smirked. "Well your best friend got happy-- all over my best friend's brother."

"Ew!" I complained, plugging my ears and running towards the shore. "Didn't need to hear that."

As my toes skimmed the foamy ocean water, two strong arms snaked around my waist and pulled me away. We both bust into laughter as he swung me around. He set me down in the sand and began tickling me.

"Jake!" I argued through giggles. "Jake, stop!"

"Tell me you love me!" he said, tickling me even more furiously.

I laughed, turning away. "Stop!"

"Tell me you love me!"

"Okay!" I amended finally. "Okay, I love you!"

The tickling stopped as he pulled me onto his lap. "Now give me a little present for my good behavior."

I snaked my arms around his neck and sighed dramatically. "Alright, I guess you deserve it." I leaned in, my lips barely brushing against his warm ones, when someone-- some_ones--_ tore us away. I squealed as Demi dragged me towards the ocean, while Seth and Jake wrestled playfully.

"Demi!" I complained, laughing as she fell backwards into the water. "That's what you get."

Jacob's sister, Rachel, strolled towards us with a guy on her arm. I recognized him as Paul, Demi's cousin.

"Are you guys causing a ruckus?" she joked.

We all formed a line, each of us with a goofy grin on our face.

"There is a ruckus in my soul," Seth mumbled. It was silent before we all burst into laughter. We all walked back to where everyone else was as our parents made our way towards us.

"Enjoying the party?" Mom asked.

I nodded. "Yup. It's great."

Dad sized Jacob up. "Remember, Jacob. I still have Johnny at home."

I cocked my head in confusion, turning to Jacob. "Johnny?"

"Long story," he mumbled.

A very drunk Victor-- Jacob's neighbor-- stumbled over to us. "Ey, guys! 'Sup?"

"Well, if it isn't Jacque," Jacob exclaimed, pulling him into a manly bro hug.

"Jacque?" I asked again.

"Another long story," he said.

"I think--" Victor said, trying to string together a coherent sentence. "I think-- I think-- God dammit, stop interrupting me! I think you should cease the moment, Jacob. Cease the moment with this little lady here."

"You remembered my name," Jacob stated incredulously.

"Hell yeah, I remembered!" Victor yelled, running back to the bar.

Jacob grabbed my hand as we walked hand-in-hand down the beach, leaving the party behind us.

"Cease the moment, eh?" I asked.

He shrugged. "The drunk man has his point sometimes."

He stopped, abruptly pulling me in to kiss him. I gasped as I entangled my fingers in his hair. We were heaving for oxygen when we pulled away.

"I love you," he uttered to me quietly.

As I glanced around the hot beach, I smiled to myself. Twenty, thirty years from now, I knew in my gut that it would stay like this. Insanely in love, unable to pull apart. No matter where we went, we would always have each other, whether it be Paris, Rome, New York, or just our backyard in Tulgey.

"I love you, too," I said back, leaning in for one more kiss.

We were too far in love to turn back now.

Jacob was my everything.

My friend.

My love.

My life long companion.

My missing piece.

"It's a sad picture;  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again,  
You know it's all the same,  
Another time and place,  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it

But I believe in whatever you do,  
And I'll do anything to see it through...

Chorus:  
Because these things will change,  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back  
will fall down,  
It's a revolution,  
The time will come for us to finally win,  
And we'll sing  
Hallelujah  
We'll sing  
Hallelujah  
Oh

So we've been outnumbered,  
Threatened and now cornered,  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair,  
We're getting stronger now,  
find things they never found,  
They might be bigger,  
but we're faster and never scared.

You can walk away say "We don't need this"  
But there's something in your eyes  
says "We can beat this"

Chorus:  
Because these things will change,  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down,  
It's a revolution,  
The time will come for us to finally win,  
And we'll sing  
Hallelujah  
We'll sing  
Hallelujah  
Oh

Tonight we'll stand,  
Get off our knees,  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years,  
and the battle was long,  
It's the fight of our lives,  
When we stand up,  
Champions tonight

It was the night things changed,  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back...fell down,  
It's a revolution,  
Throw your hands up,  
'cause we never gave in,  
And we'll sing  
Hallelujah  
We sang  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Yeah"

--Taylor Swift "Change"

**Author's Note: And that's the end! I'm not going to tack on that last part, mainly because it would just be stupid. SOOO I guess that's the end of our MMP journey together *sniff sniff*. I freaking love you guys for EVERYTHING, all the reviews and just-- thanks! To all of those who told me "you can do this to improve" or "I like this, but I want you to try--" I can't even BEGIN to thank you for all you've done. You guys are AMAZING! This is my most popular story so far, and I'm just... ecstatic! And to everyone who supported me, btw, thanks!!! So I bet you're all like "bye, don't let the door hit ya on the way out" but you're probably not through with me YET! I made a livejournal the other night, so check it out (along with my Youtube), I'm now on Fiction Press, and I'm going to be starting a new series! It's going to be kinda short and really dumb, but it's going to be a collab with Twilight and OUTSIDERS. It will be humor, and a lot of fights between Nessie and Dallas Winston will take place, so keep me on Author's Alert so you'll know when that comes out!**

**_So baby don't worry, you are my only, You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down, You'll be my only, no need to worry, Baby are you down down down down down, Down, Down, Baby are you down down down down down, Down, Down, Even if the sky is falling down..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


End file.
